


Broken Wings: The Prophecy

by Snakeofthe80s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeofthe80s/pseuds/Snakeofthe80s
Summary: A new prophecy involving the defeat of Voldemort leads to Lily Evans. Severus has a choice: The Death Eaters or Lily?
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans - Relationship
Comments: 107
Kudos: 51





	1. The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF with some changes. Home sick today so keeping myself busy. Goodness knows works been anything but. Stay well all and take care.

**Summer 1977**

Severus sat alone at the slightly scuffed, dark oak table in his parent's kitchen. The only sound came from a couple birds chirping outside and the ticking of the grandfather clock in the living room. His mother was upstairs in bed, complaining of feeling unwell again. His father was out somewhere. He pushed a copper coin across the table with his wand, watching it spin and collapse with a clink. Now that he was of age, no one cared that he used magic and he was bored. He and Lily had not made up from their fight. She did not seem interested in being friends again and he decided to forget it. A little part of him, a small part still hoped she would come to like him again though he knew that wasn't going to happen. She had other friends and plenty of other guys pining for her affection. She didn't need him. He had the Death Eaters now and he didn't need her either. At least that's what he told himself.

Still, when Lily was his friend, they would hang out in the summer holidays. It took away the solitude and boredom he felt otherwise. There was never anything to do at home and he much preferred school and the world he knew and belonged in. He never wanted to come back to this drab place again. Next summer he was only coming back long enough to pack his things and then he was getting as far away as he could from this house and these people. Here he was nothing, a nobody, a washed-up has-been, but with his Death Eater status he would not be a nobody anymore. He would prove himself worthy of something. He would get the power and get Black and Potter back once and for all for what they did. He would get Sirius back for trying to get him killed and get Potter back for all his bullying. They wouldn't pick on him anymore.

The front door handle turned and Severus let go of the coin and shoved his wand into his pocket. He heard someone stumble into the house. "Goddamn umbrella holder." The man mumbled.

Severus summoned a deck of cards and dealt them out, pretending to be playing a game as his father entered the room. He pretended to be unaware of someone in his home.

His father entered the kitchen. "Whatareyou doin' up?"

"It's only two-two in the afternoon."

Tobias got into the refrigerator and grumbled. "Where's the damn food?"

Severus shrugged. "At the store."

Tobias turned around, glaring at Severus. Severus flipped a card over and looked his father in the eye.

"Smartass." His father mumbled with clear bitterness on his lips. His dad grumbled. "I'm going to bed."

Severus said nothing and watched his dad leave the kitchen and fumble up the stairs. His dad could complain all he wanted and yell and nag, but he couldn't do a damn thing to him any longer. Severus now had the power and control he wanted. He could do magic even if he wasn't supposed to do them in front of muggles. His father knew about magic and that his son was a wizard so it wouldn't bce a surprise. He would get in trouble for doing anything to his father, but that didn't mean he couldn't frighten his father into submission with tales of his future powers and abilities with the Dark Lord. It would feel great to make his father cower like he had made him and his mother cower. Just imagining his father in the foetal position put a sly grin on his face. He didn't want to kill the man, just let him have his comeuppance for once.

A loud rapping at the door put a sudden halt to his thoughts of revenge. Severus got up from the table and went to answer the door.

"Uh, Avery-what are-"

Avery grinned. "The Dark Lord wants us early. My dad is taking us up to the manor."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, come on."

Severus was not expecting to go until tonight. "Okay, let me just tell my folks I'm leaving." He turned and went to the stairs. "I'm going out with some friends! We'll be back tonight! I don't know the time!"

The only sound back was a slight growl of his father. The cuckoo clock in the kitchen made a noise. Severus turned back to Avery. "I should change into some old robes."

"We don't have time. You can borrow mine after we get there. Come on."

Severus really didn't want to show up in his trousers, shirt and jacket, but Avery was waving him to hurry impatiently. "Fine. I hope I won't get in trouble for looking like this."

"It's fine. I have spare robes you can put on quickly." Severus took Avery's arm and they apparated to a large manor.

Severus had been excited to see what a Death Eater meeting would entail and was thrilled at what awaited him when he arrived into the room with others who were already branded Death Eaters. He thought he would get his reward and the life he always wanted. In one year, he would get the sort of power and influence he always dreamed of having in his grasp. However, at the large manor, in the meeting with Voldemort, the ideas he had before were crushed before him. At first, it seemed well as a couple new people took the mark. Then, Severus watched as Voldemort spoke to a few people who were meant to be loyal Death Eaters.

"So, you all have no new information on who this girl could be?"

A couple middle-aged men shook their heads.

"No." One spoke.

"And you, you disobeyed my orders." His snake-like eyes pierced a man who looked to be in his mid-20s.

"We tried, my Lord, but he refused to talk. We-"

"I tire of your excuses." Severus watched as Voldemort pulled out a wand. "Crucio!" He shouted.

Severus watched as the group of men fell to the ground one by one, fighting off what seemed to horrendous pain. Then came the taunts as a man with a ghastly complexion arrived.

"Here stands a mudblood. This mudblood is a former student of Hogwarts. He claims he does not know anything about a girl a year younger than him who matches the description I've given. I'm going to ask for the last time. My patience is wearing thin. Give me the name of any girl who matches the description."

"I-I don't know." The man's eyes were wide and thin and his lip trembled with fear. "I-there's a couple girls. One was a Ravenclaw and one was in Gryffindor. I don't remember their names though."

"You don't remember their names?"

"I-I think one was Lila or something and the other was something with an M. Monica or something. I think that was it. Monica."

"Lila and Monica? They match the descriptions I gave you?"

"They have the same hair you mention, flaming and red."

Severus turned at that, paying closer attention. "Red hair? Gryffindor? Lila?" He pondered and couldn't think of anyone with red hair named Lila. He swallowed hard. "Don't tell me he means Lily? Not Lily."

Severus heard jeers from Mulciber and Travers, but was unsure if he should say anything since he was not a Death Eater yet.

"Thank you." The man looked relieved until Voldemort raised his wand. "You have given me all I need for now. Avada Kedavra." Right before his eyes, the poor man was murdered. Severus cringed a little. He had never seen someone murdered before. The man laid on the ground with his eyes open. Severus had to look away.

"That is what mudbloods and muggles deserve. Unfit to live. Cowards who cannot defy their own mortality."

Several people snickered.

"You can get through this. This is what you want. Muggles are worthless. Look at your dad and neighbours. You will have power and influence-everything you want. It didn't mean Lily. It's not Lily he wants. Why would he want anything to do with her anyway?" That was when Voldemort turned his attention to the young recruits like Severus.

"In part of joining, you must cut your ties with mudbloods and muggles if you have any." He spoke in a icy tone and his cold eyes bore into them. "Do any of you know of any mudbloods in your year that were born in the winter?"

"Severus was once friends with a mudblood." Travers exclaimed, clearly desperate to keep the attention away from him as one of the youngest people in the room. "I think she was born in January too."

Severus held back any fear and attempted to remain emotionless. Before he could defend himself, he saw Voldemort's snake like eyes glaring at him. He gulped.

"Look at me, Severus."

Remaining as stoic as he possibly could in the situation, ignoring the eerie, deafening silence in the crowd and piercing glares of everyone in the room, he turned to look at Voldemort. He discovered quickly that this was a mistake. Severus found himself gliding through a variety of old memories, some he did not remember until now. He was four or five and having another kid shove an ice cream cone in his face and his mother dragging him out of the shop quickly. When he was six and his father was screaming at his mother while he cowered in a corner. When he was nine and met Lily, when he was ten and hiding under the covers with Lily like it was a tent while a storm raged outside during one of their playdates, when he was eleven and going to Hogworts, when he was thirteen and having a snowball fight with Lily on the school grounds, when he was fifteen and arguing with her, calling a mudblood at sixteen and admitting to himself that Lily did not like him and he would just have to forget about her. Several more memories came to the surface. Severus wanted to yell at the man to get out of his head, but he did not do so for fear of what might happen.

Severus finally, in desperation, unhappy about the memories he was seeing, some of which were his dreams and private thoughts, threw up a shield charm. He hit the ground with a thud, taking the chair with him. He was breathing hard and heard shouts, laughter and gasps throughout the room. His head spun and he closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them, he saw some of his housemates staring at him in shock. He picked himself up, put up the chair and sat back down calmly, ignoring the eyes that glared into him.

"The red-headed girl you have feelings for in those memories is a mudblood?" Voldemort mocked.

Severus said nothing. He did not get the chance.

"What is the name of this filthy mudblood that a promising future has his eye on?

Severus raised an eyebrow for a second and then shrugged. "She's nobody."

"It is obvious you like her. Even a dream where you slept with her, quite intensly."

"I'd like to see that." Someone said. "Where did you screw her in your dreams?"

His cheeks burned. That was an older dream, back when he was sixteen and they were still friends. He was over Lily. A few people snickered while other's faces were wrought with disgust.

"I do not like her anymore." Severus spat out without thinking.

"You are lying to me?"

Severus looked at Voldemort, avoiding his eyes for fear of having his mind tapped into again. "We aren't friends anymore. We have not spoken in more than a year."

"You still think about her. You were thinking about her a moment ago."

Severus wanted to say "That's because you brought her up by invading my mind, idiot." but he didn't dare.

"You always liked her. When she broke the friendship, you were depressed and hardly ate or did anything for the rest of the school year." Avery snickered.

"Depressed over a mudblood? And you call yourself a future Death Eater?" Another man scoffed.

"Does it matter what happened? We aren't friends and I-I chose" He paused. "Something different." Severus turned to glare at Avery. He was going to get Severus killed if he did not watch his mouth. "Thanks a lot." He mumbled.

"What made you stop being friends? If you are still attached to a silly girl who is of no worth-"

"We decided to go our separate ways, that's all. We have different beliefs and views."

"You put her on a pedestal already, speaking of her like a human." A crazy haired woman with cold, wild eyes spoke up. "Filth, worthless, deserve to die, they do!"

Severus became slightly unnerved and clinched his fist into a ball in anger. He calmed himself back down quickly. He had to stay calm. It was not Lily they were talking about killing so much as mudbloods in general. It also unnerved him to realize that he had forgotten about some of those memories of them together. He realized he missed her a little now that he remembered them.

"What do you think about muggles, Severus?"

Severus eyed him suspiciously. "Not very highly having lived among them."

"So, you do not care about mudbloods?"

"No."

"The red haired one is your fancy though. Do you care about her? Love her?" Voldemort asked in a mocking tone. The words care and love got sneers and chuckles and scoffs toward him.

"I do not love her." He spoke, not looking at the Dark Lord. "We aren't even friends anymore."

"What is her name?"

"Who?"

"The girl you want to screw, Snape." Wilkes spoke up.

Severus turned and looked daggers at Wilkes. "I don't want to screw her."

Wilkes paid Severus no mind. "Lily Evans."

Severus froze at that. It was bad enough for the Dark Lord to see those memories and dreams and to know he was friends with a mudblood, but to say her name was pushing it. She didn't need involved in this. If Travers had just shut his trap, they would not know the difference about his past relationship to a muggleborn.

"And what is the birthday of Lily Evans? What day in January?"

Severus choked, his nerves rattled as fear gripped him. What was with all the questions about his ex-friend?

"End of January." Avery said. "Snape always used to get her something."

"He always liked her. He still does though he denies it. You can tell by the look in his eyes each time he sees the mudblood." Mulciber said with a sneer.

He suddenly got cackles as they mocked him. He was over Lily. They weren't friends anymore so none of this should matter. A couple older Death Eaters began to sing a song about him and Lily in mockery that made him want to hex them all. Stupid arses, the lot of them. Yet, he still desperately wanted to be one.

"Barty, Papino." Voldemort suddenly said. "Come to me for a chat." The subject was now turned on someone else and Severus was relieved. No one said a word about it besides a few offensive gestures about him and Lily for the rest of the time there so Severus assumed it was over.

Severus left about an hour later having changed back into his muggle attire to return home. As he walked down the stone walk to the gates of the manor, he found himself on the ground, withering in pain and heard someone laughing. The pains racked his whole body while his insides wrung and burned with agony. It suddenly stopped as he reached for his wand and found it thrown away from his hand. He sucked in air. 

"Snape?" 

Severus turned to see who was talking.

"The recruit in love with a filthy mudblood, imagining playful, passionate sex with her, huh?"

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

The young man was a few years older than Severus. "I don't think we've met. Wilbur Papino. Severus, is it?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking, since you know where that fancy of yours, Lily is it?" Severus didn't answer. "Since you know where she lives I was considering us all going and giving her a proper greeting ourselves."

Papino grinned and Severus knew that the greeting would be anything but proper. He had a very bad feeling about this, a very bad feeling. He picked himself up off the ground and turned to Papino in surprise. "Greeting?"

"We can do great things, Severus. We just need to deal with that mudblood you fancy.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You want to hurt her? Why? She's not important to you."

"No. I don't want to hurt her." 

Severus started to relax. "I want to kill her."

"Kill her?" A shock wave ran through his body. "Why?"

"You heard of that prophecy that the seer made? Lenora, I think was her name? After seeing the mudblood in your thoughts, and both you and her were born in 1960, the Dark Lord thinks your fancy is the one the prophecy refers to. Girl of flaming hair? Lily Evans has red hair. Born of muggles in 60? She's a mudblood. As the first month began to die? Lily Evans was born at the very end of January."

Severus clinched his fists. "You're wrong? She's not-she's not who they mean."

"Because you don't want her to the one. In her twentieth decade, she shall birth a baby after the seventh month dies. The babe shall have powers the Dark Lord knows not. She's the one. Born to those who will defy the Dark Lord many times."

"That sounds really vague. It could be others. There's no evidence it's her." Severus eyed his wand laying on the grass nearby and started to attempt a nonverbal accio.

"Why? Because you like her and don't want her to be?" He narrowed his wild eyes. "It doesn't work that way, Snape."

"You won't touch her!" Severus snapped, his blood boiling.

"Won't I?" Papino grabbed Severus's shirt. "You coming in here to my manor dressed in filthy muggle rags. I let someone who imagines hot sex with a mudblood because he loves her in my home. You can't just join up that easy. I have more power than you think. One bad word and you'll never see what you could have with us. You will lose everything. That's a promise."

"I don't love her now let me go." Severus glared daggers at the young man holding onto him.

"You want to be a part of us? You want to join the cause?"

"Yes."

"Then you do what you need to do." Papino glared at him with a coldness that stung him and let go of Severus's shirt. 

Severus took a step away from Papino and kept trying to accio his wand mentally."What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Prove it. Prove you don't really care about her. She's the one, Snape. She's the only one it could be. How many red-haired mudbloods born at the end of January in 1960 are there? Just her."

"I don't answer to you." He snapped back.

"You want to prove yourself to the Dark Lord? You go and do whatever you want with that mudblood and bring back evidence of your task. I will happily give him a word. You fuck this up and I will bring you down-understand, Snape?"

"Evidence?"

"Her corpse."

Severus's head spun in a thousand different directions, but he knew one thing: Papino would not lay a finger on Lily, ever. Not if he could help it. "Her corpse?" He gulped hard. "You're joking."

"Do I look like I am joking? That will get you everything."

Severus felt like he had been punched in the gut hard. "No. No-I-you're crazy! If the Dark Lord wants to take someone down, then he can do it. I won't do anything. It's not her. It's not."

"Ooh. You do like her."

"Shut up. I didn't say that."

"She's just a filthy mudblood. Make use of her. If you don't actually like her, what does it matter? If you don't-we will. I'm sure some of the others who seek to join would love the task. Destroying the girl who will give birth to a baby who'll destroy us-destroy our cause will be the best way to get the Dark Lord to accept you for the mark."

Before Severus could speak, he found himself on the ground again, writhing in pain. His stomach acid bubbled inside. He choked back the rising bile, dizziness suddenly plaguing him.

"She isn't anybody. You can't tell me there isn't another person who could be the one-the one meant in the prophecy. How do you know it's not a joke? The prophecy? It sounds ridiculous." He grabbed his trousers at the thigh to stop his legs and fingers from trembling as he attempted to get up only to find himself struck in the back by a hex and bound in ropes.

"The Dark Lord doesn't think it's ridiculous, Snape! She's the only one and you know it!" Papino snapped. "You said it yourself. She's not anybody."

"But why not, Severus?" Another boy spoke. "Some of your pals told us about her. Travers there told me that your Lily was nothing but a little whore-"

"Shut up!" Severus yelled, not willing to listen to them talk about her that way anymore as he thrashed around wildly and tried to reach his wand. Bound as he was with the ropes made it impossible to reach. He wanted his wand terribly and he wanted to slash their faces with his curse, to make them pay for even thinking such things about her.

Wilbur pulled the ropes tighter on Severus and shot a curse at him that burned his arm. "Do you wish to join us in the quest for greatness and power?"

"Yes." He said. "But-"

"Then prove your ties have been cut. Use her for your purpose and you will be a Death Eater-no qualms there. Destroy her and you win with us and especially with the Dark Lord."

Use her for his purpose? No, he couldn't do it. Lily had nothing to do with this. "I won't do it." He said, his confidence suddenly increased outwardly while his empty stomach churned and his body quaked internally. Severus noticed the growing crowd had quieted and were watching them. His mind swirled with confusion, but he knew he could not do what he always wanted to do at that point. He could not harm her or let them harm her. He was not someone's slave to do as they wished just because they said so and especially not something like that. Severus would not allow it. Not his old friend, not Lily. He also knew refusing or not allowing them to hurt her would be end of him as a Death Eater.

"You won't?" One of the older men spoke.

"I won't hurt her. You won't hurt her. I won't let you."

"You won't let us?" Papino asked in aggravated surprise.

"Are you defending the mudblood, Severus? You are telling us she is someone at our level?" An older young man with wild eyes spoke up. "You make me sick."

"Someone else will have to do the task for you since you are too weak to do it yourself."

Severus stopped himself from hyperventilating. "Why her? Why not someone else?" He blurted out and instantly regretted it.

"MacNair can do the task, can't you? He's good at killin things."

MacNair got excited and was quick to agree. "I will show my worth. I can do all the unforgivables. I have practiced. I will prove my worth to the Dark Lord."

"Get the blood traitor off of our manor. Torture him, maim him and leave him for dead. That will show him." A tall, gangly young man with wild eyes spoke. He looked a couple years younger than Wilbur, but a lot like him. Severus assumed it was his brother.

He suddenly found himself writhing in pain once again. He cringed, trying not to cry out. He was not going to act like this bothered him. As he attempted to stand up, his whole body shook in pain. Severus found himself on the ground again. He bit back a yelp as his insides burned with agony and his skin outside burned as if someone had set him on fire along with stabbing him with a knife in several places. After what seemed like an eternity, though it was likely only a couple minutes, the pains stopped. He didn't know what all he had been hit with, but it was more than one curse.

"Let's go. We have a mudblood to find." Wilbur Papino spoke. He turned to Severus. "You made this choice. Her blood is in your hands."

"I didn't-do-anything. Leave her-leave her-alone." He said, barely able to talk through the agonizing pain. He was shaking terribly.

He found himself withering in pain once. It happened, he thought, twice. He could hardly move. A couple other curses were fired at him. His face and body stung and burned from the boils and stings. His chest, legs and back were slashed by his own curse.

A heavy shoe kicked his chest hard, making him gasp for air. "Death Eater future fancies the mudblood. You lost your chance with her. We will get the power you couldn't. 

"Coward." Papino cackled.

Severus's blood boiled over. The only person who would die would be them. He'd make sure of that.

"She does not like you. She fancies the blood traitor James Potter. She'd never want a loser like you." A young man two years above Severus in school spoke. "Now Potter won't have her either."

"Pathetic coward you are. You're a worthless piece of rubbish." Wilbur said.

"Thinking you can actually get one of the popular Gryffindor girls to fall for you. Ever hear of shampoo, Snape? Or washing your clothes?" The other young man spoke again.

All the emotion of the day burst in him and hit the pit of his stomach. "Ever hear of a-"

Before he could finish, several curses struck him at once, causing him to cry out in pain.

Severus continued to try wandless magic to get his wand, but it was not working. He was kicked in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The horrific pain of the crucios and the kick caused him to curl pitifully in the foetal position to avoid another blow.

"This is what happens when you defy us and the Dark Lord." The older man with wild eyes spoke and turned. "You and the mudblood will be in the same position soon. Dead." The ropes and totalus curse were lifted.

Severus heard them talking about what they would do with his and Lily's bodies as they walked away. If he didn't get out of here and wasn't dead by the time they came back, he would not live to see the sun set.

Though he was in horrendous pain, he had to get to Lily. He had to warn her that they were after her and it was his fault. Maybe he should have agreed and pretended he would do the task?

"No, because agreeing and not doing it would be worse, Severus." He thought to himself. He did the right thing and he knew it deep down, but it was his own fault. Maybe if he had listened to her about the Death Eaters she never would have been targeted. No, she would have been. They said it already. She was just a worthless mudblood to them, someone to be rid of and prove their worth to Voldemort. They did not even consider her human. She would have eventually been targeted and he knew it.

As some more Death Eaters walked by him, they cursed him further and kept breaking his concentration to accio his wand. In a fit of desperation, the wand suddenly came into his hand. He had no time to be glad about this achievement of non-verbal magic. Severus gathered up as much strength as he could muster and apparated.

Severus found himself staring at thick grass. Something wet hit his face and he realized it was starting to rain. Breathing hurt and he knew that trying to move would be nothing short of misery.

"No, get up, you are not a coward, go warn Lily." He told himself. If he hadn't been alone when he apparated to the park in Cokeworth, he would have worried about being followed. He knew that while his Slytherin pals knew where he resided on summer breaks, they did not know about Lily's place of residence. He hoped it stayed that way.

The world spun around as he got up. He staggered to the swings and clutched the pole.

"Don't give up. You are almost there. Keep going. You'll make it. They don't know where she lives." He forced himself to continue and dragged himself to Lily's home. Tears fell down his face from the pain as he tried to walk. He brushed them off. He knew Lily would probably be shocked to see him and even more shocked to see his condition. He knew he must look like ghastly after all the physical torment of the day.

Every step was torture. Ripples of stabbing, pounding, burning, stinging and twisting pains hit his body with every move he made, but he was determined. He knew he could not apparate again because he was in no condition to do so. He clutched his wand tightly anyway, in case the group discovered where he was or where Lily lived and showed up at any moment. If they attacked Lily, he would use all his strength left to fight back.

He feared losing consciousness. The clouds burst open to a heavy rain as he sulked to her house, soaking him to the bone and causing his clothes to stick to his skin. This made the cursed marks burn with pain. He winced with every slight movement. Nausea hit him in waves. He retched once, but nothing was in his stomach. He did not stop though. He had to get to her and warn her that they were coming and it was once again his fault. He would not let them touch her. He would not allow it. He had caused enough trouble with her over this. He did not have any chance of becoming a Death Eater now. It was too late. All he could do now was try and protect her.

He made it to her door and began pounding, begging, pleading she was home. Just as he started to think no one was there, he saw the doorknob turn slowly. He came face to face with Lily. He expected her to be mad-maybe even yell at him. Instead, her face was wrought with confusion, surprise and horror.

"Severus? What?" He saw her pause. "What happened to you?"

"Lily" he stammered out. "Death eaters looking for you." Speaking was a nightmare. He saw two of her and grabbed the doorway to steady himself. "Hide. You need to hide. Want to hurt you. Can't do it-won't let them-do it-to you. Looking for you now." He saw stars, unable to finish. His world went black and he collapsed onto her floor. She realized too late the he had lost consciousness and was unable to stop his fall. He landed on her rug, bleeding profusely.

**0o0o0**

Lily watched the landscape roll by outside of the train window. Her attention was pulled away from the rolling hills outside when the door opened to her cabin.

"Hey, Lily." James said with a smile.

She gave him a smile back. He came into the cabin and sat beside her.

"How are you?"

"Great."

Mary and another girl in the cabin got up, giggling.

"We will leave you two alone." Mary said.

Lily glared at them half-heartedly as she watched them leave.

"Your trip going okay?" James asked.

"Fine. As always. Yours?" Her tongue felt dry. She did not know why she liked him so much now. She used to think he was jerk. Something had changed though. He was becoming nicer and had not been hexing random students anymore. He was showing more admirable qualities to her and well, she felt herself feeling drawn to him more and more.

"Great."

Lily was not sure what to say.

"I know you don't really like me much and so, I've been trying to leave you alone, but-"

"Who said I didn't like you?"

James smiled. "I was wondering if, well, if you and I could maybe, hang out sometime, alone."

Her heart fluttered in her chest. "You mean, like a date?"

"Or as friends, if you want. I won't pressure you into dating me anymore."

"I'll think about it and give you an answer this summer. I need to talk to my mum first, if it's a date, that is."

"Okay." He smiled very softly, but Lily could see his eyes gleaming with happiness. " Write to me with an answer this summer?"

"I will." She paused. "Honest. After I get settled in and talk to my mum."

James touched her shoulder and she smiled. He let go and got up. "Well, I will see you later, Lily."

She watched him leave. Mary and the other girl came back in. "So, what did he say?"

"He asked me out."

She squealed in excitement. "And?"

"I said I would have to talk to my mum first. I promised I would tell her before I gave an answer."

The other girl spoke up. "So you and James Potter are a couple. It's about bloody time!"

Lily couldn't help but grin. It was great. She had her first real boyfriend, almost. Maybe now she would get her first kiss and all that stuff. She was ready to have a boyfriend, ready to get her life moving in that direction. With a war going on, the more protection she had, the better. Everyone wanted them together anyway so why not go for it? Everyone said they were perfect for each other. Maybe they were right.

**A week later**

Lily flipped a page of the book she was reading, letting her mind drift into thoughts about James Potter. He had been much nicer to her lately and so far, he was the only boy interested in her. Well, some others were interested, but they were only attracted to her and were not interested in dating, only one thing. James was certainly the most blunt about his attraction to her. Normally, he just begged her for a date. She had said she would think about it and she had. Her mum said it was fine so all she had to do was give him the okay and she would have her first boyfriend.

She sighed as she thought about having a boyfriend. James was one of more popular boys at school. She used to not like him and in some ways she still hated the way he used to treat others. This unfortunately brought her mind to Severus. She was still mad at him. Not for calling her a mudblood, though she still could not believe he called her that, but for not listening to her about the Death Eaters. She was mad he chose that path. It was upsetting to think one of her former friends could become a part of something like that, something that wanted her dead. As long as he chose the Death Eater way, she was not going to be friends with him again. The friendship had ended more than a year ago and neither had tried to make amends since their fight after he called her a mudblood. Civil, cordial in classes if they had to speak to each other, but that was it. His decision to be one of them was dangerous and stupid, especially since she knew he was a very intelligent person and could be something better than a Death Eater, but he chose that way and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't want to think about Severus though so she tried to push her thoughts away from him.

The sudden darkening of the room stopped her ponderings. Lily closed her book and got off her bed. She walked over to the window and looked out at the dark clouds. Large raindrops began to hit the windowpane. A shriek pulled her gaze away from the window. Lily ran out of her room to her sister's bedroom across the hall. "What's the matter?"

"I wasn't talking to you!" Petunia snapped.

Lily ignored her sister's attitude. "I heard you scream. What's wrong?"

"Nothing except that its raining! I am supposed to pick up my wedding dress in an hour!"

The raindrops were growing thicker outside and splashed heavily against the windowpane. "They will put a plastic bag over it so it won't get wet."

"Why don't you in your freakish ways make it stop?" Petunia mocked.

Lily narrowed her eyes and huffed in aggravation. "I can't control the weather, Petunia."

"Figures." Petunia turned to her younger sister and folded her arms. "The only reason you are in this wedding or even allowed to come is because Mum is making me."

"I know, you've made me well aware of that every day for the past week since I've been home. The feeling is mutual considering how awful you've been to me for the past six years."

Petunia glared at Lily. Lily glared back. "You should have never gone to that freak school!"

"You are just jealous and I wish you would get over it. I can't change what I am and I can't change the fact that you are not a witch too. It would have been great, but I can't do anything about it. It is what it is and I wish you would stop it."

"Get out of my room."

"Fine." She started to leave. The silence between them was only broken by the pounding of rain overhead on their roof and slamming into the windows.

"One more week and I will be a married woman. I will be Mrs. Petunia Dursley and I will be living in my place with my husband. You will be back at your freak school in seven weeks and probably marry another freak eventually."

"What do I care? I don't like Vernon. I think he is an arrogant jerk."

"He is a normal person unlike your friends. He has a good job too. What sorts of jobs can you get with your stupid education at that freak school?"

"I think I'd like to be a healer or an auror."

"A what?"

"Healer is like a doctor. An auror is like a police officer or bounty hunter. They find criminals who are wizards and witches."

"Sounds like a worthless job to me."

"It takes three years of training after you graduate and you have to have high marks to get in."

Petunia scoffed. "I could care less what you end up doing to waste your life. I am getting the better end of the deal."

Lily gave a sly grin, "It's couldn't care less."

"Bitch."

Lily glowered at her sister and folded her arms across her chest. "You know, I would be happy for you if you would ever show some happiness for me."

A car horn beeped outside. "That's my maid-of-honour. We are going out for ice cream and getting my gown. Mum already knows what I am doing."

Petunia purposely ran into Lily as she knocked into her crossed arms and caused her stumble a little. Lily looked daggers at her sister as Petunia gave an irate glare at Lily.

"Stay out of my room, freak." Petunia shut the door and headed down the stairs. Lily heard the front door open and close. The car rolled out of the driveway. Lily sighed. She was alone in the house. The lights flickered once and went off, leaving her in the dark hallway. She went back to her room, wishing her sister would stop acting like this.

The bedroom was dark despite the fact that it was only nearing four in the afternoon. She laid down and James Potter came to her thoughts. Marrying a pure blooded wizard would mean that their children would be half-bloods. That would be a plus. Not that she would end up marrying James, but if she did, and they had any children, her children would have it better than her. No mudblood crap. Regardless of marriage, she could not think of one negative reason to go out with James. There were no cons, really. Her mum seemed fine with it, with her being with a wizard, but had a long talk with her about the birds and the bees again to her dismay. She had made her decision. She got up and found some parchment and her quill. Lily snatched a book from the nightstand to write on, flopped on her stomach on her bed and began to pen a note to James Potter.

_James,_ _You asked me to write you over the summer. I have thought about your question and I spoke to my mum._

She smudged her paper at the sound of pounding on the front door. She set her quill down. Maybe her mum needed help. She jumped up and headed to the stairs. The pounding grew heavier as she approached the steps. She stopped near the landing. The beating was continuous, almost nervous as if they needed to get in the house.

Was it a robber? No, they wouldn't beat like that. Then who? She wondered. The pounding sounded too heavy to be Petunia or her mother and surely they had keys. She wondered if she should hide. Maybe it was a Death Eater who found out a muggleborn lived here? Nah, they'd just burst in. Something told her to open it though. She listened to that voice and mustered up all her courage with her wand in her hand, ready to strike as she slowly twisted the doorknob. Lily thrust the door open with her wand out.

Lily gasped in horror at the sight before her and lowered her wand. "Severus? What-" She choked, trying to think of something to say at the sight of her former friend. "What happened to you?"


	2. Saving Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily tries to help Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay well readers.

**Chapter Two: Saving Severus**

When Lily opened the door, she was certainly not expecting Severus to be standing there. As surprised as she was, she was far more horrified at the sight of his condition. The right side of his face had a gash that was dripping blood. The rain caused it to smear over his face. He had a black eye, his clothing was ripped and revealed various gashes across his body. He was soaked and chilled from the heavy rain and was dripping rainwater all over her foyer from his damp clothing and hair. His face was peakish and green, like he might become ill and his face was far paler than she remembered it being. His charcoal eyes were wide, as if he had seen something horrible. This was in addition to his two black eyes and busted lip. His hooked nose looked off and she had a feeling it was broken.

Lily tried to process his broken and strained speech. It was clearly painful for him to speak, but he was determined anyway. What he was saying both confused and surprised her. He was telling her Death Eaters wanted to find her, but why on earth would they target her specifically? Besides the fact that she was a mudblood, what reason would the Death Eaters want with her? She was not anyone special and the idea that they were targeting her made her scratch her head.

Severus trembled so hard that he shook her doorframe as he held onto it with a death grip. It almost seemed like he was afraid to let go of it. She watched the hand that gripped the frame suddenly go limp. His eyes shut and she thought he was going to be sick as he lunged forward. She winced as she prepared to see him vomit. As he started to fall to the floor at a rapid speed, she realized he had lost consciousness. She gasped and instinctively reached down to break his fall but was not fast enough. She only managed to grab at his right arm before he hit the ground with a thud that made her cringe slightly. She could see him moving a little, twitching almost. He was still alive, thankfully. His head hadn't hit anything as he landed mostly face down. Not that landing face down was a good thing, but Lily thought it was better than him smacking his head and getting a bad concussion.

Lily put her hand to her forehead and shut her eyes for a second as she thought of what to do now. She had to help him, but she didn't know what curses had been done to undo them. "They did this to you, didn't they? Dammit, Severus. I told you. I told you they were dangerous."

Lily looked down at Severus. He was staining their rug with blood and water from his hair and clothes. The open front door was letting in the rain from the storm. She needed to get him inside completely so she could close the door and figure out what to do next.

"Is he dying? What if was the imperious? No, this is Severus. He's not behaving odd in any way and didn't seem to be forced. The Death Eaters would not warn; they would just attack, Lily." She thought.

"Did they do this because of me?" She asked out loud, thinking. "Of course, they did. You just said they were after me." She scoffed. "I'm talking like you can hear me and answer when you're not even conscious." She ran her hand over her hair at the top of her head and huffed. "Dammit! What do I do?"

Lily kneeled to him and grabbed him from under his arms. It took a couple tries, but she managed to finally move him little by little. He was thin, but he still weighed more than she did. so it wasn't easy. He was trembling violently under her arms. With each move, he let out a small cringe of pain even though he was unconscious. She winced each time he let out the moan or twitched as if it hurt physically.

"Damn you, Severus!" She thought." Always get in over your head, don't you?" 

She stopped and mentally wanted to smack herself. "You're a witch, Lily. Use your wand." Using her wand, she quickly pulled him inside. She closed and locked the door back with an extra look outside the peephole to make sure no one was around. Of course, their simple muggle locks wouldn't be a match for the Death Eaters or any wizard or witch, but at least they weren't exposing their presence if the Death Eaters managed to discover her location. With the door closed, the house looked like any other in the neighbourhood.

Lily let out a deep breath and looked back over at Severus. He moaned a little. She kneeled back down to him and moved his head slightly. He was out cold. He was trembling so hard she was a little worried he might be having a seizure. However, nothing else seemed to indicate a seizure, so she knew it had to be all the curses and hexes on him. He let out occasional cringes of pain. His breathing was laboured as if it hurt to breathe and his teeth chattered as he shook, and she wasn't sure if it was just the curses or if he was cold from being so wet.

She didn't know what to do except find out where he was injured so she could help him and then get some warm blankets until he regained consciousness. He was trying to help her, wasn't he? He may be a Death Eater wannabe, but it was the least she could do right now. He was still once her best friend and he needed her help right now.

In order to find out some of his injuries, she would have to unclothe him and that was not something she wanted to do. He would be horrified if he saw her undressing him. She would be horrified in the opposite situation. 

She grabbed at his jacket and slowly began to take it off. He winced slightly as she did and she saw some deep gashes on his arm. The jacket was hard to remove. It was stuck in places. When she removed it from the stuck spots, it sounded like something was wet and she knew rain did not cause clothes to get stuck to someone's body as if it were tape. She grimaced and looked down to see it was blood. The soggy overcoat had been stuck to him over his injuries. Lily looked away for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing to remove the light jacket.

Lily suddenly pondered something curious. If he had just come from contact with the Death Eaters, why wasn't he wearing robes? Certainly, they would not have liked seeing Severus in muggle street clothes. She wondered if he had been caught off-guard and did not have a chance to change or if he had been home when he was attacked and therefore was not in his robes at the time. Regardless, she needed to contemplate that another time.

As she lifted him slightly to remove the jacket off his arms, she saw his shirt had been ripped up and his undershirt was slashed up as well. His entire chest, sides, back and torso were cut up. He looked like he had been lashed up with...his own spell. She was certain it was his signature one-the sectumsempra. This was in addition to some other spells as well. She had no idea what caused some of the injuries on this body.

"God, Severus, I told you that spell was cruel. They lashed you up quite well." She slammed her fist into the rug next to him. "Damn, you, Severus Snape! You never listen. If you had listened to me, you wouldn't be in this position."

She knew her anger was unimportant right now, but she could not help it. Why did she care at all? He screwed up. It was his fault, not hers. If he had just listened to her about Voldemort.

Lily worked slowly on the shirt and undershirt, yanking them up a little more forcefully than necessary. As she removed them, they made an even worse sound. It sounded like she was peeling off a Band-Aid that was stuck, except it was mixed with the sound of something wet, like you would peel a banana. It made her cringe more than once. She was planning on starting supper soon, but her appetite had disappeared.

When she had undressed him, she extent of his injuries caused her to gasp out loud. He was bruised on his chest and his entire left side was red and covered in boils and burn marks in addition to the slash marks all over his body. There were several bruises all over him and small red spots what were swollen. There were also a couple deep gashes across his stomach, right side and back. 

She could tell the injuries extended below his abdomen, but she was uncomfortable with the idea of taking off his trousers. She removed his shoes and soaked socks, discovering his right ankle was also broken. Now she knew why he was bearing all his body weight on the left side as he stood in the doorway moments ago. She could see some sort of odd bruising on his abdomen. Lily uneasily undid his trousers, exposing the top of his pants. She could tell it extended down to his pelvis at least. This was embarrassing enough without her exposing his...male parts and hoped for his sake they had damaged them. She did see that the one gash clearly extended down his right thigh.

Lily rolled up his trousers to his knees and realized he was injured all over his body. There was hardly an inch that did not have a mark or spot on the skin she had exposed so far. She saw bruises and burn marks all over his legs. Some injuries looked like they had been inflicted well before now and not just on his legs. Where did he get the bruises that were now healing?

She looked at his face again. He was still trembling so hard, he shook the floor, which shook the closet and bathroom door nearby. "I need some towels. Maybe I have something that I could use to help you. There must be something in my potions bag."

She left him in the foyer and hurried upstairs and into her bedroom. She grabbed a few things she knew could help him a little, like some pastes and potions and a dark arts text Severus had once lent her that also contained counter curses. In a time of war, she thought it was a good idea to keep that text. After their last fight, she had almost tossed it out. Now, she was very glad she had kept it.

Lily grabbed a handful of towels from the hall closet upstairs and rushed back down. She mopped up the floor with a couple of them where he had bled on their foyer rug and where he left a few puddles of rain from his soaked clothes. She got some warm, wet towels to clean up his injuries. As she started to wipe the blood off his face, she heard her mother's car pull up.

She was not sure what her mother would make of this situation and she wasn't sure what to say. Lily had told her mother she and Severus just didn't hang out anymore because they had other friends and weren't in many classes together, though the last part wasn't true. She hadn't wanted to get into the details of what had happened last summer. Admitting that her old friend had changed into something so horrible had been too difficult. Her mother had never pressed her for details, but did not help much either, suggesting that it was for the best. Lily agreed, yet, she didn't agree. It was impossible to see how her former best friend becoming a Death Eater was for the best. Breaking the friendship was for the best, but the reasons behind it were rather horrible.

"Why did you even care, Severus?"

She mentally kicked herself for thinking so poor of him. Of course, he would care if they wanted to harm her just like he claimed he didn't mean to call her a mudblood but called everyone else of her birth a mudblood. "You were always his exception for whatever reason. He never seemed to get it." She thought to herself.

 _"What if you found out that some of your friends wanted to harm Severus? What if they said they wanted to torture him, abuse him and kill him? Would you try and stop it even after he called you that word? Even though you aren't friends? Wouldn't you do the same?"_ She knew the answer. She would have because to not do so wouldn't be unfathomable. _"My friends wouldn't do that to him though. They wouldn't consider harming him."_ She justified to herself.

A voice in her head spoke. _"Everything and everyone isn't always like they seem on the surface."_ That was what her grandfather used to say to her and Petunia, though she had no idea why that thought came to her mind.

Lily heard the keys enter the locks and jumped back. Her mother entered and nearly tripped over Severus's legs as she did, not expecting someone to be there.

"What the-" She gasped in both horror and shock as she looked at Severus and turned to Lily. "Lily-what?"

"He showed up a few minutes ago. Shut and lock the door."

Her mother did what Lily said. "Is that-Is that Severus?"

Lily nodded as she ran a warm towel over his chest. He grimaced with pain as she did.

"Dear heavens, what happened to him?"

Lily sighed. "Remember the Death Eaters I told you about?"

"The ones who are trying to take over your world? They did this to him?" Her hand flew to her mouth with a gasp. "Horrible, horrible people."

"He's hurt badly." Lily folded the towel in another direction to a clean spot and continued to wipe off his stomach.

"He's unconscious? What did he say? Anything?"

"He said they are looking for me."

Her mother raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Who is?"

"Death Eaters. He said they want me-are looking for me."

"Why?"

Lily shrugged and shook her head, "I don't know. He didn't get a chance to say."

Severus continued to shake almost violently. She put a clean, warm, and damp towel to his arm and tried to wipe off the drying blood.

"Lily, I think I should call an ambulance."

She shook her head again. "No, they can't help. It's curses and hexes, our stuff. Muggles can't help him."

"Who can help then? That hospital? St. Something?"

She sighed sadly. "No, he'll be discovered. He tried to warn me. I can't expose him and risk him being killed or imprisoned."

"Why would he be killed or in jail? Did he do something wrong?"

"It's a long story, Mum. But I don't really know what happened. I need some potions. I only have a few that can help him. I didn't bring much home." She sighed. "I can counter a couple of the hexes that are obvious, but I don't know some of the ones they did on him. I think they are very dark in their nature. One looks like it has given him burn marks all over his right side." She pointed to the burned skin on his side and cringed as she looked at it.

"Lily, you have to do something. He needs help."

Lily sighed. "I can try and contact Professor Dumbledore. He's the only person I can think of who could help and wouldn't risk exposing him. Or well, any of my professors honestly."

"Do you know where any of them are during the summer?"

"No, but I know some ways to try and make contact."

"Is it safe?"

"I will try my best to be safe."

Her mum gulped. 

"I think we should we move him somewhere more comfortable?"

"Yes. Somewhere besides the rug."

"Let's take him upstairs where he will be out of sight." Lily used her wand to carry him up to her bedroom and laid him down. He stirred, grimacing.

"I'm going to go clean up the floor."

"It's okay, I can do it, Mum." Lily wiped her hands on her jeans.

I will wash the towels then."

Lily nodded and looked at him.

"He's soaked. We should put him in dry clothes."

Lily gasped. "We can't do that!"

"He'll get sick-chilled in those."

Her mother was right. Severus needed dry clothes.

"I'll put a towel over his pelvis so we won't embarrass him, but he can't stay in those wet clothes."

Her mother left the room. Lily decided to try and heal his wounds somehow, but she was not sure how to fix most of them. If she knew all the curses, she might be able to help more. Lily grabbed her wand. She said the counter she remembered of Severus's curse. The cuts of that curse disappeared. She undid a couple others she recognized. She looked out the window. Rain was pelting it. What if they showed up? What would she do? Severus was unable to help, and her mother would be defenceless. It would be up to her to defend all of them and she didn't know if she could do that. She didn't know enough dark curses and besides, it would be her trying to save three lives while being attacked by god only knows how many of them.

Lily paced the floor and looked back over at Severus, who was shaking and moaning in pain. He was awake now but seemed far too out of it to notice where he was. He hadn't said a word nor had he seemed to notice her. She watched him close his eyes again, still quivering terribly. At least he was not in a coma or anything.

Her mother came back into the room with a pair of pants, trousers, a shirt, a pair of socks and a large teal towel. She undid Severus's trousers. "Put the towel over him."

Lily placed the towel over Severus, covering part of his stomach to his thighs. "I'm losing it. I can just spell them off." She spoke a brief chant and his clothes came off and the dry ones came on. "There, his dignity is still intact. I need to get ready to go."

"Lily, what all did he say when he arrived?"

"Not much, he was in a lot of pain and had trouble talking, but he said the Death Eaters were looking for me and that wanted to harm me and kill me."

"Kill you?" Her mother's face turned to panic, the colour from his cheeks draining. "Why?"

"I told you, Mum. They don't like people like me, witches and wizards of non-wizard families. They want us dead."

"I know and it worries me. They want to kill my child and you are telling me they are after you specifically and I just don't understand why."

Lily shrugged. "I don't know either." She sighed. "We seem to be safe. I don't think they know where I live. I don't know how they would know." She turned to her mother. "Honestly, they probably won't bother. They are probably just trying to frighten me."

"Why would Severus frighten you?"

"Not him, I mean the Death Eaters. Maybe frighten Severus too."

Lily saw her mum shake her head. "I think it was more than a fright and that's what concerns me. Severus is in a terrible condition. He was injured rather badly. It is obvious that someone wanted to harm him too and if they can do that to him-what will they do to you?"

She wasn't sure how to answer. "I don't know, but like I said, they don't know where I live so it's not a worry."

Her mother looked out the window. "This weather is terrible. I hope your sister will be okay."

"She'll be fine." Lily said. She did not really care about her sister right now.

"I think I will start some dinner."

Lily sighed and gave a nod. "I need to get him help."

"I'm not sure I want you out."

"I'll be safe, Mum. Don't worry."

Her mum left the room. Severus was moaning a little and his eyes were closed, but she was not sure if he was just sleeping or if he was unconscious. She sighed and put some blankets over him since he was still trembling. He pulled himself around them in an effort to get warm. "I'm going to find someone to help. I promise." She huffed to herself as she got off the bed before leaving him again uneasily.

Lily hurried back downstairs and to the kitchen with her wand in hand and a small bag. "He's still out. I'm leaving." She handed her mum a rock. "Turn this three times if you need anything at all."

"Lily, if there are people who want to kill you, I don't want you out."

"Mum, I love you, but you can't protect me from this. I'll be as safe as I can. And I will try and hurry back." She clasped her mum's hands and gave them a squeeze before she went out into the backyard. With a glance around to see if any of her neighbours were watching, she apparated.


	3. The Longest Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finds help.

Lily arrived outside the gates of Hogwarts. She wrapped her sweater tighter against her and entered the grounds. She didn’t know if anyone was even there but hoped at least someone would be. She saw Hagrid’s hut in the distance and wondered if he was there. The only sound besides her shoes squeaking against the damp grass was the whistling of the wind against the trees as she crossed to his home. She reached his hut and began to pound on his door. 

It was not long before the door opened. “Lily? What’re you doin’ here? School’s jus’ ended.” 

“Hagrid. I’m so glad to see you. Are any professors still around? I need their help.” 

“No, just some of us doin’ work ‘round here.” 

“Is there a way to get ahold of any of them? Do you know how to reach Professor Dumbledore?” 

Hagrid seemed to ponder this a moment. “Well, I can if there’s a problem here.” 

Lily gulped. “Can you reach him? Please, Hagrid? It’s urgent. I need his help now!” 

“Alright. I’ll see what I can do. Come in. Have a seat next to Brutus.” 

Lily entered his hut and took a seat in the chair next to the huge English Mastiff. Hagrid went to the back of the hut out of sight for a few minutes. She put her hand on her leg to steady it as it shook. Brutus stared at her a moment and leaned his head on the chair’s armrest. As she glanced to the room where Hagrid was tears stung her eyes and caught her by surprise. She cleared her throat and choked back the small lump in her throat. Something cold and wet ran across her ear and left side of her cheek. She nearly jumped and then scrunched up her nose. 

“Ugh, Brutus.” She wiped the saliva from her ear with the back of her hand. After another few minutes that seemed forever to her, Hagrid returned. 

“Professor Dumbledore is comin’.” He strode to his kitchen. “Can I get ya somethin’ ta drink?” 

Lily shook her head. “No, but thanks.” 

Within a couple of minutes, Professor Dumbledore entered the hut. He turned to her immediately. 

“Ms. Evans, what brings you back to the school already?” 

Lily quickly rose to her feet. “It’s Severus. He-He’s hurt badly.” 

“Severus Snape?” 

“Yes, Professor. He’s really hurt. I don’t know what happened, I just know they did it. The Death Eaters did it.” 

“You think some Death Eaters harmed Mr. Snape?” His voice was calmer than she liked. 

“He showed up at my home, Professor. He was terribly injured and told me that-” She paused. “That he had spoken to some Death Eaters. Then he lost consciousness. I tried to fix some of them that I knew, but there are too many curses inflicted on him. He needs more help than I can give.” 

“Where is he now?” 

Lily was glad that there was finally a sense of urgency in his tone. “At my home. I’m certain they don’t know where I live. He should be safe for now.” 

“Take me to him.” 

Lily nodded. Dumbledore followed her out of the castle and out the gates. They apparated to Lily’s shed in her backyard. 

Lily opened the back door to her mother setting the table for dinner. 

She nearly gasped seeing them. “Lily, oh thank heavens.” 

“You remember Professor Dumbledore? He wants to see Severus.” 

Her mother nodded and pointed to the stairs. 

Severus was still shivering and moaning, some of his wounds still fresh with blood. Dumbledore ran his wand over Severus and shook his head. “I shall summon a healer to attend to him.”

“I can’t let him be exposed to them. If he’s caught-” A lump formed in her throat again.

“Do not worry, Miss Evans. We won’t expose him to the Death Eaters.” 

He apparated out the room. She waited in a chair next to Severus’s trembling body. Lily bit her lip and swallowed hard. After what seemed like forever, but was probably about ten minutes, Dumbledore and a tall, thin, sallow-faced woman with greying hair stood beside of him. 

“Miss Evans? I’m Healer Rouge from St. Mungo’s. Albus has informed me on the circumstances.” 

Healer Rouge glanced over Severus and tsked. The healer immediately opened her bag and began to shove potions down his throat. One, two, three, four, five potions. She waved her wand and spoke a few different chants. 

Dumbledore turned to Lily. “He is in safe hands now. I trust I will be kept abreast of any news related to Mr. Snape, Themis?” 

The healer nodded, but did not look up. “You know I will, Albus.” She returned to her chanting. 

Dumbledore gave Lily a nod. “I hope to see you in a few weeks and I shall hope not any sooner.” Lily thought she saw a glimpse of worry in his eyes, but could not be sure. With one last glance over at Severus, he apparated out of the home. 

The Healer finally stopped chanting. “I will need to remove his clothes. You may leave if you wish.” 

Lily nodded and went downstairs just as Petunia entered the home. 

"Look at my gown!" Petunia exclaimed, coming into the kitchen, twirling it against her for their mother. 

Lily ignored her sister as she entered the kitchen. 

"It's absolutely beautiful, Tuney. You are going to be a beautiful bride next weekend." Their mother said, admiring her daughter's gown.

"Isn't it wonderful? I can't believe I am getting married."

"I hope you have a happy life with Vernon, dear. He seems like a...hard-working young man."

Lily rolled her eyes but refrained from saying anything because it wouldn't be pleasant. She also wanted to laugh that her mother could only say he was hard-working. He certainly was not pleasant or very kind. He also talked too much about himself. Petunia had broken the news the evening she came home that she had told Vernon that Lily was a strange one and the school she went to was for odd people like her. 

Lily had been rather annoyed by him. Oh, he was mannerly enough, but it was so tempting to ask him every time he said something rude toward her and called her "that child" or "that childish sister of yours" how he hadn't broken their chairs. The man was a short, no-necked, chubby man. She was also quite tempted to hex his chair, so it did break the next time he was over for a meal, especially when Petunia was all over him. She hung onto the man's every word. She always looked ready to pounce on the man most of the time. Petunia worshipped him like he was a god. The way they kissed made her want to vomit. They looked like they were trying to resuscitate each other quite often.

"You came home just in time, dear. Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"Okay. I am going to put up my gown."

"That's a great idea and Lily?"

Lily turned to her mother.

"How’s Severus? Can they do anything?” 

At that, Petunia's eyes grew wide. "Severus? That Snape boy is here?"

"Yes." Lily said through gritted teeth. "He needs help."

"I bet he does. He needs a lot help, starting with some shampoo for his filthy hair."

Lily frowned. 

"Tell me he's not in my bed!" Petunia exclaimed in sudden horror.

Lily rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Why would we even consider it? He's on mine."

"Are you dating him?"

Lily’s jaw dropped for a moment and her eyes were as wide as large coins. "Of course not. It's a long story that is pointless to tell you because you won't listen anyway."

Before Petunia could respond, their mother cut across. "That will be quite enough. Petunia, put the dress up and come back for dinner.” 

After she had left, Lily turned to her mother, “Dumbledore brought a healer. She’s working on him now. Hopefully he’ll be okay.” 

“Let’s hope so.”

**0o0o0**

"These are the flowers. Aren't blue and grey lovely colours for the wedding? The baby bells and blue violets seemed perfect." Petunia spoke as they ate, showing the pictures to their mother. 

"They are lovely, sweetie. Your wedding will be beautiful." Their mother moved her potatoes around with her fork.

"It will be perfect." Petunia glanced at Lily. "Almost."

Lily rolled her eyes as she buttered her bread carelessly.

"She is not allowed to ruin this for me."

"Wouldn't think of it." Lily spoke coolly.

Their mother took a sip of water. "Did you get the dresses for your maid of honour and bridesmaids, dear?"

"Yes," Petunia looked at Lily and took a sip of her water. "I hope the dress I got fits. If not, you'll have to deal."

"Petunia!" Her mother snapped, her fork clanging against her plate.

"Well, I gave them the size. If they messed up, nothing I can do." Petunia answered frostily.

"If it doesn't fit right, I'll alter it to fit. Maybe cut the dress to my thighs, remove any straps and cut the neckline down the centre of my bosom."

Petunia narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare you little tramp!"

Lily sneered. "Wouldn't I?"

"Girls! Enough already! I do not want to hear you ever calling your sister a tramp again, Petunia! And Lily, you will not dress that way at the wedding! That is the end of the discussion! Now, finish your supper. Not one more word to each other."

It was silent the rest of the meal. Petunia helped clean the dishes.

"Lily, can you go check on the plants out back? I want to make sure they weren't knocked over from the storm earlier."

Lily nodded. "Yes, mum." She went outside and the chilly post-rain air made her shiver slightly. The heavy rains earlier seemed to perk the plants up. She took a look at the sky to see the sun beginning to set over the horizon and faded stars had begun to appear in the sky. 

When she went back in the house, she saw Petunia turn her back to Lily as she dried a plate and roll her eyes.

Lily cleared her throat. "I'm going to go up and see how things are going."

Her mother turned to her. "That's a good idea.”

She went upstairs and peered into her bedroom. Severus moved slightly with a moan, but his eyes were still closed. He appeared to be sleeping instead of unconsciousness, but she was not certain of that. The Healer was currently tending to the wounds on his arms. He did not have a concussion or sustain any brain damage from what she saw on her wand when she had checked him over earlier. She figured the pain was keeping from staying conscious, but that was not much of a consolation to her. 

“Is he going to be okay?” 

The Healer nodded but did not turn to look at her. “He’ll be okay with time. He’s lucky.” 

“How much time?” 

“I don’t know yet. Now leave me in peace to work on healing these deep wounds.” 

Lily sighed and left Severus and Rouge alone and went back downstairs. She saw her sister twisting the phone cord, giggling stupidly while sitting on the kitchen counter.

"No, it's going to be lovely. Except my sister has to be a bridesmaid. Yeah, mum made me put her in the wedding. I know, it's so unfair."

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head. She turned to see the telly on in the living room and walked in to find her mother sitting on the beige upholstered couch. Her mother smiled at the sight of her.

"Come sit. I'm watching the news." She gave a pat on the couch seat beside her.

She sighed and went to sit beside her mother. 

"Mum?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I just not be a part of Petunia's wedding?"

Her mother heaved a sigh. "I think you should be a part of it. It's cruel to leave you out."

Lily let out a small huff. "She doesn't want me in it."

"Do you not want to be a part of it?"

Lily shrugged. "She doesn't want me in it. It'd probably be better if I didn't."

"I think you should be in it. Petunia is just being crazy with the wedding."

She sighed. "I don't know. She doesn't like me."

"Yes, she does."

"No. Ever since I got my letter to the school, she has stopped liking me."

Her mother ruffled her hair a little. "It's well past time she got over her jealously. She goes to a lovely school, has good friends and is getting married. She gets to live in her own lovely apartment over in Surrey in a couple days. She has a good life."

"Shouldn't you tell her that? Instead of me?"

"Don't worry. I have."

"It didn't work."

Her mother sighed through her nose. "No, I keep hoping it will sink in soon."

Lily sighed.

"No, you hang up." Petunia said with a giggle. "No, you. You first. Okay, together on three. One, two, three. You didn't hang up." She giggled like a child.

Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to go into the kitchen and press the receiver button on her own. She was also very tempted to pull out her wand and take the phone from her sister to end the call. Slight satisfaction pierced her lips at the thought of the look on her sister's face if she used her wand. She did not do it though. If her mum was not sitting there, she would have.

"Petunia, get off the phone already. There’s a movie coming on."

"Okay, Verny, my mum is getting mad at me so I need to get off. No, you hang up first."

"If I ever become that way, just hit me." Lily said to her mother, who laughed. Lily did not think it was funny. She thought her sister sounded like an idiot. 

"Speaking of boyfriends." Her mother started. "What about the James fellow who wanted to start dating you?"

"Oh, yeah. I forget about that. I was going to write to him earlier, but then Severus knocked at the door and I just forgot."

"You can tell James what happened. Make an interesting conversation."

Lily looked shocked. "I can't tell him that Severus is here!"

"Why not?"

"Mum, Severus said some people are after me. You saw him-you saw how hurt he was-is. What if the letter got intercepted and someone bad got a hold of it? I can't tell him. Not to mention the fact that Severus and James hate each other."

"I'm sure they don't hate each other."

Lily nodded. "Oh, believe me, they do. Have since they met on the train back on the first day and James put down Slytherin which led to a spat. Then James branded Severus with his nickname, Snivellus. They have hated each other since that moment."

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "You never told me this James guy you want to date is also at odds with Severus."

"Why does that matter?"

Her mother shrugged. "No reason."

Lily was not so sure about that. She did not want to ask what her mother meant though. Petunia entered the room and sat beside their mother.

Lily managed to only make it through half of the film. "I think I'll go take a shower and maybe do some of my summer homework or something."

"The movie's not over yet." Her mother said.

"I can't listen to Petunia yap any more about Verny this and Verny that."

"Looks like someone is jealous of the fact that I'm getting married." Petunia spoke in a sing-song tone.

"Jealous? I'm only 17. I'm not jealous of you." Lily slid off the couch to her feet.

"You are so. You can't stand that I've had normal friends and a normal boyfriend. I bet you don't have any boys asking you out."

Their mother cleared her throat with a smile. "Actually, Lily got asked out by a boy at school."

"Great. Lily's gonna marry another freak."

"Petunia!" Her mother snapped. "I have told you not to call your sister that anymore. I want you to apologize."

Petunia let out a heavy huff and jumped to her feet. "You always side with her! You always-you do! You like her better because of her stupid gift!" Petunia used her fingers to quote the word gift. "I'm the only one who sees it-the only one normal in this family! I'm the only one who knows that Lily is a freak! I'm the only one who sees it! The only one!"

"That's not true. I am not siding with anyone and I am proud of both of you. At the moment I am not proud of how you are treating Lily. She's your sister and I think you ought to show her more respect."

"I won't apologize to her. She doesn't deserve it!" Petunia stormed out of the room, mumbling under her breath.

Lily looked at her mother. "Told you she hates me."

Her mother let out a groan and got to her feet slowly. "Oh, I don't think she hates you at all. Hate's a strong word. I'm going to go talk to her."

Lily watched her mother go upstairs. Once her mother was out of sight she flopped onto the couch and let out a heavy huff.

"A few more days with Petunia and you won't have to live with her ever again. Four more days." She said and pinched the bridge of her nose.

**0o0o0o**

Lily pushed her hair back slightly, tucking a lock behind her ear. She replayed Severus's words in her head, thinking about what could have happened. How did he know all this information, why was he telling her, why they would be after her and where he had come from before this swirled her thoughts. Was he attacked at home? Or somewhere else? Why wear trousers, a shirt and jacket though? Maybe he-

"Don't tell me you're going in there!" Petunia screeched, interrupting her thoughts.

Lily let go of her bronze bedroom door handle and turned with a start to her sister. "Don't startle me like that!"

"You're wearing your gown!" Petunia's eyes were wide.

Lily raised her right eyebrow, desiring to scratch her head in confusion. "Yeah, it's late. I'm tired."

"But you're going in there!" She shrieked, her hand at her mouth.

Lily let out a huff of frustration. "It's my bedroom. I know you hate my stuff, but you're being ridiculous."

"Don't! I'm telling!"

Lily threw her hands up. "For what? I'm not doing anything but making sure Severus is okay and going to bed."

"That's what I mean! You're going in there with him!"

Lily refrained from rolling her eyes. "So?"

"He's a boy, isn't he?"

Lily could not refrain from an eye roll this time. "Well, I never looked at his anatomy, but I'll take his word for it that he's a he."

Petunia scoffed, her arms across her chest, wrinkling her night gown. "You're a girl, Lily."

She feigned a gasp, her hand to her mouth, eyes wide with faux surprise. "Really? I had no idea. Thanks for the tip."

Petunia rolled her eyes. "You're such a bitch."

"Wonder where I got it from?" Lily opened the door to her bedroom. "Night." She shut the door back with a light grumble. "A few more days with her. That's all. Just a few more days."

Lily turned around and looked at Severus, who was breathing heavy and mumbling in his sleep. Sweat beads rolled down his forehead, clinging to his hair and others dripping on her throw pillow. She let out a heavy sigh and walked over to the bed. 

“How is he?” 

“Better actually. It will be a few days before he’s back on his feet completely. Longer to heal that broken ankle. I mended it, but he still needs to stay off of it.” The Healer stood up. “I will be turning in for the night. I have this room charmed for now to alert Healer Baird if anything goes awry overnight. If he’s in pain, you can put this on his wounds. You can use as needed, no limits on amount or how often.” She handed Lily a small jar with a golden cap. “I will return in the morning.” 

Before Lily could respond, she apparated out of the house. Lily sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. Severus kicked off the quilt that was intended to keep him warm. She grabbed a dry cloth and dipped it in the bowl of warm water by her bed. She twisted the towel, wringing out the water lightly. As she touched his face with the cloth, he winced and let out a cry of pain though he never opened his eyes. She cringed at his expression but wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Leaving the cloth against Severus's forehead, she opened the potion, grabbed a teal cloth and dipped it into the molasses thick mauve liquid. As she touched the long cut under his neck at the top of his chest with the potion, he hissed and clutched her off-white sheets.

His eyes bolted open as she got half of the cut covered with the potion. She stopped. He stared at her, his eyes looking off, like he was having some trouble seeing. He grabbed at his forehead and upon feeling the cloth, was sent into a panic. He tossed it off, sat up for second, and began to breathe like he'd just run a race.

"Lily!"

Lily was a bit surprised. "Severus."

Severus laid back down suddenly. "No. Lily. I need-find her-trouble."

"Severus?"

"He knows."

"Who? Severus?" Before Lily could get an answer, he had drifted back into sleep. "Dammit." She mumbled to herself. "I wish you'd get better already." She finished liberally applying the potion to his large cut, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Lily spent the next thirty minutes applying that potion to some of the cuts. He stirred and grimaced throughout the time she worked on him, but never woke up. He mumbled to himself once, but she was unable to hear what he said.

Putting the quilt to his shoulders, he wrapped the blanket around him, shivering a little. It was normal to have a little fever while the counter-curses and healing potions did their job, but it still made her uneasy. There was little else she could do right now besides let all the potions do their job. She flicked the light off and crawled into her sleeping bag. 

Lily was startled awake and looked around the room, letting her eyes adjust to swollen darkness. She could see the clock over Severus's trembling body. 2:32AM. She shook her head once, bolted up, kicked the top of the bag off her and flipped the light on.

Severus was nearly gasping. Lily shook him. "Severus! Wake up!"

"NO!" He cried out.

Lily shifted her eyes and out of the edge of her right eye she saw the cloths and water bowl. She leapt over the bed, jarring it as she did and snatched a cloth. This action knocked the other cloths off the table into a heap on the floor. She dunked the cloth in the bowl, the water stinging her hands slightly with all the heat gone from it.

Before Lily could ring the towel out a little, Severus cried out again.

"Lily! Find Lily before they do!"

Lily rung out the cloth and ran the fabric over his forehead and side of his face. "Severus? Wake up!"

His eyes bolted open and he let out heavy gasp. "I need to find Lily! They'll hurt her! He wants her-wants her gone! Need to warn her!"

"Severus? You've warned me. We're safe." She looked over at the shut door. "At least for now."

Severus's eyes were blurred with dizziness. He could hear someone talking to him, that they'd been warned, but could not make out their face at all.

"Lily? Does Lily know?"

"Yes, Severus. She knows. She's safe. You're safe. What happened?"

Lily watched him wobble and collapse back down.

"She's safe."

"Yes, and so are you. You need to get better." She sighed, took her hand and removed the strands of hair stuck to his forehead and pushed them away. As she put the towel against his forehead, she hummed a soft tune that her mother used to sing to her when she got scared at night or did not feel well.

_"Coo roo koo, cooruku, coo ru ku, coo ku. Oh hush thee my dove."_

Severus tried to make out who was talking to him, but his head pounded as he tried. His whole body burned like someone had lit him on fire and tingled like when his foot fell asleep. He heard someone humming to him softly. The voice was calm and soft. He shut his eyes as all the pain seemed to disappear for a moment. He drifted back into sleep.

_"Oh, fold your wings and seek your nest now…The bird is home from the hills and valleys. Coo roo koo, cooruku, coo ru ku, coo ku. Coo roo koo, cooruku, coo ru ku, coo ku."_

Lily put the towel to his lips to dampen them before placing the towel on the side table. She slid off the bed slowly as to not wake him from his slumber. An owl hooted outside, which startled her as she put the towels she had dropped earlier back onto the side table. She knocked them back onto the floor as she ran to the window. Unable to see in the dark room, she tripped over her cat's bed and stepped on his tail. The cat screeched and bolted from his bed and under Lily's.

"Oh, sorry, Boris. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She whispered and slowly opened her curtains. She heard another hoot from an owl but did not see one. "Must just be a wild owl. No one knows where we are." She let out a heavy sigh. "Severus is safe. Stop worrying."

Lily glanced back over at Severus, who had not woken despite the noise. Her door burst open and Lily grabbed for her wand. She saw blonde hair flowing past someone's shoulders through the light from the hallway.

"Are you trying to wake up the whole neighbourhood?" Petunia snapped.

"No. I just tripped." Lily whispered.

"Why are you even up? It's three in the morning!"

"Shhh! Severus just went back to sleep."

Petunia scoffed. "Why should I care about your stupid freak of a friend?"

It was Lily's turn to scoff. "He's not stupid and he's not a freak. He's-" She paused as she realized she was raising her voice. "Just go back to bed. I don't want to talk to you. It's the middle of the night and I'm going back to bed."

Petunia let out a "hmph" and turned on her heel to head back to her bedroom, mumbling something under her breath. Lily shut the door quietly, put the cloths that had fallen back on the side table and crawled into her sleeping bag.


	4. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus wakes up in Lily's bedroom and Lily finds out what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is continuing to stay well.

Severus's eyes ached as he opened them. Faint, bright light came in from his right. He turned his head and moaned. Dim light was peering from the side of a curtain and he realized the sun was rising. A light breeze made the egg-shell coloured curtains sway from the cracked window. He suddenly realized that this was not his bedroom. He sat up or tried to. Ripples of piercing, crushing and stabbing pain electrified his body. He cringed and gasped as he laid back down. He closed his eyes to stop the spinning and nausea that hit him. The events of the meeting came to his mind and he opened his eyes again. He was not in the hospital. He knew this room. He had definitely seen it before. As the fog lifted from his mind, he remembered coming to Lily's and then he had lost consciousness. This was Lily's bedroom. Had she actually helped him? She must have. He turned to his right and saw the closed door. He glanced around the room and down on the floor and saw someone in a sleeping bag. Lily's auburn hair flowed over the top of the sleeping bag. She stirred a little on her side. The bag moved up and down slightly with her breathing rhythm. 

He heaved a heavy sigh, which was a mistake. His lungs burned from the inside as though a flame had been lit on the top of his chest. Pain surged through his chest and he grimaced. He looked down his shirt and saw marks on his body, some of which were healing or healed already. He wondered if Lily had attempted to undo some of the curses that had been thrown on him. He'd have to thank her when she woke up.

Severus attempted to sit up again to go to the bathroom to empty his full bladder. He shut his eyes and swallowed back the bile that was trying to rise in his throat. He slowly got off the bed, moaning and grunting as quietly as possible. He immediately crashed to the floor upon standing. Severus grabbed for the dresser drawer as he started to fall. The drawer flew out of the nightstand and landed beside him with a crash, spilling its contents onto the floor.

Lily was awoken suddenly by the loud crashing sound. She bolted up and looked around. Her bed was empty. She stifled a yawn as she threw her sleeping bag back. "Severus?"  
Severus attempted to get to his feet and grabbed the bed, but his legs felt like someone had put 50lb weights on them.

Lily turned around and saw him lying on the floor, sweat beads on his forehead. His chest was heaving up and down.

"What are you doing?"

"Bathroom. I need" He cringed. It was as if someone was crushing his vocal cords as he tried to talk. "to use-the-the bathroom."

Lily held out her hand.

"What're you doing?"

"Helping you get up."

He hesitantly took her hand and she helped him to his feet. She put her arm around his waist. The bathroom was only one door down from Lily, but it seemed like it was a mile away to him. Lily left him holding the sink for privacy. He opened the toilet lid slowly, the room spinning on him as he relieved himself. He stood over the toilet, waves of nausea piercing him until he finally vomited. After he had gotten sick the second time, he made his way out of the bathroom gradually. He fell in the hallway and was glad no one at school was seeing him like this, crawling on the floor like an infant. At least the hall was carpeted.

Lily helped him back into bed. She had gotten dressed while he was in the bathroom. "I'd ask if you wanted anything to eat, but I heard you get sick, so I won't bother. Would you like something to drink?"

Severus shrugged.

"I'll get you something to drink then. Something cold, perhaps?"

"Why are you-why are helping me? You-you hate-you hate me."

"I don't hate you." She huffed. "Being angry with you doesn't mean I hate you. I don't think I could really ever hate you, depending on what you did. Calling me something horrible isn't enough to hate you. Mad at you? Pissed off at you? Of course. But hate? No." She sighed as she finished fixing her hair. "You came here to help me, warn me, right?"

Severus nodded. "They want to harm you."

She sighed softly. "Well, you were and still are in serious need of help. You passed out in my doorway. You were bleeding profusely and were badly injured. I had to do something, and I didn't know if you'd been followed or not, so I brought you into the house."

"How did you-how did you bring me-bring me-here?"

"Upstairs? I used the spell of course. Mum and I put you in clean clothes." She turned to him as he blushed a little, “Don’t worry, I just spelled them off you and put the clean and dry ones on. Your dignity is still intact.” She gave him a little smile and winked. 

"Thanks." He looked at her. "Lily"

"Yes?" She stopped mid-way of standing up.

"I'm sorry-for calling you that-calling you that-word. I really am-sorry."

Lily sighed, “I know. Don’t worry about it. When you feel better, perhaps you can explain more about what happened.” She left the room. He laid back down. As he started to drift to sleep, he was startled by a clinking noise.

"Brought you some juice."

Severus sat up to take a sip, but the juice sloshed out of the cup he was shaking so much. Lily took the cup and put it to his lips. He groaned to himself and took a couple sips. He shook his head as she tried to get him to drink more.

"That's all you're going to drink?"

Severus nodded with his head feeling like someone had lit a match inside and it was burning from the inside out. "Hurts."

"What does? Your throat?"

Severus moaned and shut his eyes with a curt nod. "Everything-hurts."

Lily sighed and set the cup on the dresser, the ice clinking against the glass. “Don’t worry. The healer from yesterday is coming back soon.” 

He opened his eyes and rose his left eyebrow slightly. “What healer?” 

“From yesterday. Healer Rouge. She was here helping yesterday. I tried to do what I could, but you needed more help than I could offer.” 

Severus’s puzzled look made her gulp, 

“What do you remember about yesterday?” 

“I don’t-don’t know anything-I went to meet-then here-then I-I-don’t-I don’t know.” 

“So, you remember yesterday morning?” 

He nodded, “I just-I don’t-know. I went to you-had to-to-warn you. The Death Eaters-they-they-they’re-coming-after you.” 

“But why?” 

He coughed, “Paper.” 

“Paper?” 

He motioned with his hand as if writing on an imaginary paper. 

“Oh, you want to write it down?” 

He nodded. “Hurts-to-to-talk.” 

She got up and grabbed a pencil and notebook from her desk and handed it to him. 

He attempted to write on it, but his hands shook so much, it was just scribbles. He sucked in air and stabbed the pencil against the paper. Lily cleared her throat. 

“Don’t worry about it right now. You can tell me more details later. You’ve warned me the Death Eaters are after me. Dumbledore placed some charms on the house for now. We are both safe. The only people who know you are here are me, my mum, Petunia and they can’t say anything. Dumbledore, Healer Rouge, Healer Baird, and Hagrid are the only others who know. No one besides a couple of my friends at Hogwarts even know where I live. It’s okay.” She put her hand on his knee. “Just get yourself feeling better. Get some rest.” 

Severus nodded and closed his eyes. Just as he fell back asleep, a voice startled Lily. 

"Everything okay?" 

Lily turned to see her mother standing in the doorway. "He's conscious anyway. Still in a lot of pain. He got sick a couple times in the bathroom. Having trouble walking too. And drinking."

"Let him rest. We'll see about getting some fluids down later. Perhaps the Healer will give him an IV or whatever it is witches and wizards use to replace fluids."

Lily nodded and slid off the bed to her feet, trying to not jar the bed too much in the process. “Potions. There’s a potion for that.” 

"Good to hear. Let's get moving. We’ll wait for the Healer to arrive before we go. Think he'll be safe?"

"With the Healer, yes. But I hate to leave him.” 

"He just needs to rest and let his body heal. You did all you could so far, right?"

Lily nodded. "Yes."

"Just leave them both here." Petunia spoke up, leaning on the door frame to her bedroom.

"Tuney, your sister is going to be in your wedding. You are family. Start acting like it. Now, downstairs to have some breakfast before we run some errands, okay? You still don't have any shoes yet."

"I can't find the perfect pair."

"You can't go barefoot, dear."

"I'll go barefoot." Lily spoke up.

Petunia turned quickly toward Lily from the top of the stairs. "You will not!"

Their mother pointed down the stairs. "Downstairs to eat. Come along."

While they were eating, Healer Rouge arrived and set up camp in the bedroom. More potions, more spells. She waved off any concerns Lily had about leaving him and told her she could do her job better without anyone there. 

So Lily followed behind her mother and sister out to the car. She got in the back, trying to ignore Petunia's stupid dilemmas. It was just shoes, and no one would see them anyway since the dress would cover them. There were more pressing issues to worry about than stupid shoes to wear for a wedding.

Lily tried on a pair of shoes at the first store. It took trying on three pairs to find some simple light gold coloured shoes with thin heels. "These fit and they match the gold trim of the dresses. I'll just take these."

"Those are terrible, and they don't match at all."

"Yes, they do. And they fit better than the dress. You got the wrong size."

"I got the size Mum said. I can't help it if they got your order wrong."

"They didn't. You told them the wrong size hoping I would not come."

Petunia feigned surprise. "Why would I ever do that?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "The shoes are fine. I am wearing them to the wedding."

"Girls, we are in a store. Please stop the bickering while we are out."

"But look at those shoes. They are a different gold than the dress. They will look awful. She's going to make me look terrible."

"They look quite close in colour to me, Petunia."

Petunia folded her arms with a huff. "Fine. Make me look bad."

"She's not going to make you look bad. The shoes are fine." Their mother pulled out a box. "These look lovely, Petunia. Try these on."

Lily waited for Petunia to try on the shoes and walk around. "I don't like them. They feel odd when I walk. They aren't me. The sparkles on the shoes are too outlandish. No. They won't do."

Lily huffed. "This is going to take all day." She mumbled to herself.

"Well, unlike you I don't pick the first pair I see and decide it matches when it doesn't."

"They will look fine. Besides, I can change the colour to match the dress if I want."

Petunia glared at her as she put the shoes back in their box. "I said you can't do your freaky stuff for my wedding."

"Oh, you did? I forgot. I already fixed a few things."

Petunia gasped. "You didn't!"

"Just the dress and the flower bracelet that was wilting."

"What did you do to that dress?"

"I just made it fit to my size."

"You better not have given it cleavage or cut it short! I told you not to do that!"

Lily smirked. "I didn't, but that's not a bad idea."

"Mum!"

"She's not serious, Petunia. Please, both of you. Don't speak to each other anymore. Lily, why don't you look for some new sneakers? Petunia, find a pair of shoes. We have to get them today. We are running out of time."

"And I don't want to be here all day. We shouldn't be anyway. I don't want to leave Severus for very long."

"Oh, so now little Miss Freak wants the other neighbourhood freak, huh?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid. I don't want him at all. He's hurt very bad and I don't trust leaving him alone for long even with the Healer though."

"He's probably sleeping in your bed."

"Yes, so?"

"Did you spend last night with him?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "For such a prude, you have a rather dirty mind."

"I am not a prude nor am I a slut!" Petunia screeched.

"I never called you a slut!"

"Why not? You're one!"

"Petunia!" Her mother snapped in shock.

"Well, what else would you call someone who can't make up her mind between two different boys?"

"I'm not making up my mind about anything! I'm don't want Severus and I'm not going to date him! I would never date him!" Lily turned on her heel and left the aisle without another word.

**0o0o0**

Lily entered her bedroom after returning home. The Healer had met them on the way out to say she’d return in couple hours. "Are you feeling any better?"

He shook his head. “Not really.” 

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?"

He shook his head again. "Not-hungry."

Lily looked at his shirt that was damp and at the glass of juice on the nightstand. "Looks like you've tried to drink a little more."

"Most of it didn't make it-to my mouth.” He saw a twitch of a smile form on her lips “Rouge gave me-me some potion. She’ll be back. Said something about-about lunch and need more-more potions.” 

Lily nodded and he watched her cross the room with a box.

"What's that?"

"Just shoes." She took them out of the box. "Petunia's getting married this weekend."

Severus’s jaw dropped slightly. " To whom? Someone actually wants to marry her?"

Lily pursed her lips and Severus thought she was trying to hide a smile. "Some guy named Vernon."

"Take it you don't-you don't like him?" He wiped sweat beads off his forehead.

"Not really. He feels the same about my ability as Petunia and spends way too much talking about himself. Though he just thinks I’m weird. I don’t think he knows I’m a witch. She mostly just fawns over the guy, but he never shuts up about himself."

"Figures."

Lily sighed and took the dress out of her closet. "They match just fine."

"That's what you are-you're wearing-to the-to the wedding?" He shut his eyes, his cheeks growing hotter than they already were.

"Yes. I'm a bridesmaid. Mum's idea, not mine. Petunia would rather I not attend at all and I would happily oblige. Mum insists though that I be a part of it. If I ever get married, I doubt Petunia will bother to attend and that's fine by me. She'd just ruin it somehow to get back at me." Lily let out a soft sigh.

"It looks nice."

Lily turned to him and noticed that he was shaking, his fingers trembling as he clutched her quilt, which shook her bed. His face was sweaty, and his already greasy looking hair looked like damp strings in the front as a result. She hung her dress back on its hanger, hung it on the closet door and moved closer to her bed. His teeth were chattering slightly. She placed her hands on his cheeks and then pressed the back of her left hand on his forehead.

Severus looked at her strangely. "What are you-doing?"

She shook her head and looked at with concern. "You're burning up. This isn't good."

"I'm fine." He pulled the covers up tighter around him and it was only then that he realized he was shaking the bed in his chills. "I'm fine." He reassured, but she just shook her head.

"No-no, you aren't. I think you have an infection."

"Just a few curses."

"And they gave you an infection very quickly. What curses did they hit you with? Healer Rouge won’t tell me anything." Her eyes narrowed and she bit back a huff of frustration.

"Mine-my curses and others-crucio and burning-burns up my legs and my-my side. Chest-hit my chest with something-burns-it burns. Kicked me too-stomach-in the stomach-chest. Other curses-don't know-I don't know what they are-they hit-didn't catch all of `em."

Lily shook her head. “Did the Healer give you any anti-infection potion?” 

“I don’t know. She-she-gave me-a lot of stuff.” 

"I bet she did. Certainly hope so." Lily sighed. “I’ll be back.” She left the room and got a bowl of some lukewarm water and some washcloths before returning. She dipped one of the cloths into the water and pressed it against his forehead. He winced as the water stung him. Lily looked at him strangely.

"It's cold."

She raised an eyebrow. "No, it's not. I made sure it was lukewarm. If it was cold, it would make you worse." She shook her head. "Those curses did a number on you."

Severus sighed. "Thanks."

Lily tucked a lock of her hair that fallen in front of her face behind her ear. "For what?"

"Doing this."

"You don't have to thank me. Just get better." She sat on the bed. "Now, you feel up to telling me what happened yesterday?"

Severus sighed. "I can try."

"I'd like to know." She moved back to prop herself up with the headboard. "Okay, I'm all ears."

Severus glanced at her white socks for a moment before moving his eyes up until they reached her face. "I was out at someone's manor."

"Were other Death Eaters there?"

Severus cocked his head for a moment before nodding slightly.

"Let me guess? You wanted to go to prepare to join too, huh?" There was not any pity in her voice.

Severus said nothing. It was silent for a few minutes before he let out a small sigh. "I was."

"So, what happened?" Her voice softened.

"Not much at first. Met him."

"Him? You mean him, You-Know-Who?" Her left eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Severus nodded and moaned. "Didn't go over well."

"Why? What happened? Did he do all this to you?"

Severus shook his head. "Not really. Not directly."

"What does that mean?"

He was rather surprised that she was not completely pissed off that he went over there and met the Dark Lord. 

"He looked into my mind-memories-saw you. Something about a prophecy when left-going to do away with you-for him-tell him about it."

"What are you talking about? What prophecy?"

"I didn't catch it all. Thinks it's you. Girl of flaming hair, born of muggles in 60-birth a child that-that will defeat him-the Dark Lord.” He paused to catch his breath. “Will have powers he knows not or something. He mentioned it-Some random seer spoke it,” He took in a breath, “-a few weeks ago. He believes it. They think it's you."

Lily's eyes were wide. “Why?"

"Born in 60 when the first month nearly died. You have red hair-flaming hair. Born at the end of January, have muggle parents."

Lily choked. "But it can't be me."

"It may mean you. Who knows?” 

"But it can't be. Me have a child who can defeat him? Not possible."

Severus shrugged a little. “Never know. But-it-it’s dumb anyway.” He closed his eyes a moment and groaned. "I'm sorry, Lily."

She huffed. "You don't have to keep apologizing."

"Not for the word-though I'm sorry-I called you that. Very sorry. I won't ever do it again."

She raised an eyebrow again. "Never? You'll never use that word again? To anyone of my birth?"

Severus paused for a moment. "No."

Lily sighed. "I can accept that apology."

He shook his head to make sure he wasn't hearing things and then glanced up at her face. "Why now?"

"Because I think you actually are sorry."

"I was before."

"Only to me. Not for the word and you never said you wouldn't use it again. You weren't sorry for what it meant to me or why it was so hurtful. You didn't get it. I couldn't accept the apology. I ignored you calling others of my birth that and thought you just wanted to try and fit in. But then, once you called me that too and wouldn’t deny you wanted to be a Death Eater, I just” She looked into his eyes, “It was over. I knew we could not stay friends. Not with the directions we were headed then. They were too different."

Severus sighed. "Well, I am sorry. For all of it. I'm sorry about the prophecy-that it was told-that he heard-that they believe it's you and want to destroy you-harm and kill you-I'm sorry." He tried to clear his throat and rubbed it a little as his voice became hoarser. 

"That makes two of us. It's not your fault. Now you need to stop talking before you can’t speak at all. There are only a few ways they can find out where I am. The ministry, the school and your parents. Though they could come here and ask around for my address and come across a neighbour of mine who thinks they just want to visit and gives them my location. Of course, they wouldn't know the danger so it wouldn't be their fault. I wouldn't worry too much. We have about six weeks of summer left so we'll be back to school shortly."

Severus shook his head. "I'm not."

She raised an eyebrow. "Not what?"

"Not going back."

Lily's jaw dropped. "But, Sev, that's crazy!"

His mouth twitched slightly. "Is it? Think who’s at the school?"

Lily frowned. "But you have to go back. You can't ignore your education. You're too smart to quit."

"And what? Get killed by my roommates? No thanks."

She paused and pursed her lips slightly. "What're you going to do instead?"

"When I get better-get out."

"Get out?" She raised an eyebrow again.

"Go somewhere else. Somewhere far away, where they-they can't find me. You'll be safe at school. You have friends and others-to look out for you."

A deep strong unease grew within her. "You shouldn't just run, you know."

Severus glared at her. "I'm not running. Staying here and going to school-that's suicidal. I don't have a death wish. Look at me. Close enough already."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're not dying. You’re going to be okay.”

"No, but-nearly. They tried."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean they tried?"

"You think-you think the goal was to-just hurt me? They wanted to-to kill me. Left me for dead."

"Why not just use the killing curse?"

"That doesn't involve-suffering. I refused-they decide-decided to not-let me live-want me to live." He moaned and shut his eyes.

"What do you mean you refused?"

He let out a small sigh. "They wanted me to."

"To what?"

"Take them to you. Wanted me to do it."

"They wanted you to kill me?"

Severus nodded once with a groan.

"But you didn't." She spoke in a small voice.

"No."

Lily paused for a moment, looking out the open door to the light grey carpet in the hallway. "You refused him."

"Who?"

"You-Know-Who."

"Wasn't his idea-not completely, but they-they believed it's you-the Dark Lord did too. So in a way-yes."

"They won't let you back in."

"To join the Death Eaters? No." He shook his head once lightly.

"So, you-you gave it up-risked your life-to not let me die?"

Severus looked at her with a raised eyebrow, though it hurt to make that expression. "You think I'd let you-just let you die?"

A lump caught in her throat. "I didn't know-but I guess you wouldn't."

"Would you have just let me die?"

"Of course not!" She got another cloth, dipped it in the lukewarm water and put it on his forehead.

He cringed. "Cold."

Lily sighed. "It's not cold. I hope the infection clearing potion works. I think they put the fever curse on you-maybe the infection one. Probably the latter. Slow and painful way to make someone very ill."

"I don't know all-what all they did. Too many at once."

Lily sighed again. "I'm going to go downstairs and help my mum with some chores. You want anything to eat yet?"

Severus shook his head. "No."

"You should eat something or try to anyway. It's been probably about 24 hours since you ate anything."

He shook his head.

"Okay. Fine, but you need to get something in your stomach. You won't live if you don't eat." She got off the bed. "I sent a note to your mother to tell her you were fine. Don't worry, I didn't say where you were, just that you were hurt, but safe. Mum dropped the note in your post slot. She didn't want me going over in case anyone would be there. She dropped it off last night."

Severus gave a nod and shut his eyes. Lily got off the bed and headed for the door. She looked at him for a moment before turning on her heel and exiting the bedroom. As she closed her bedroom door, a voice spoke behind her. 

"What were you doing?"

Lily jumped with a gasp and turned to see Petunia standing near her bedroom door with her arms folded across her chest and a smirk on her face. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Hanging around that Snape kid."

Lily started toward the stairs.

"You know Mum won't be happy."

Lily stopped just ahead of going down the steps. "What?"

"You-alone with him."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't think that's your business. I think you should let mum decide what is or isn't okay in her house." She didn't hear if Petunia said anything else, hurrying down the stairs.


	5. It's A Nice Day for A White Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus's condition slowly improves and there's a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will likely start to slow down, but will still be updating. Expect a hiatus in late summer/early autumn as I hopefully will be out of the country and settling into my new-ish life with my SO. Goal is to return to the public sector for the coming school year so it will be a busy time. For now though, each of my stories will be updated about once a week to every other week hopefully.

**Chapter Five: It’s A Nice Day for A White Wedding**

“I’m leaving for dinner. I shall return with more anti-infection potions for the night in about an hour.” Healer Rouge spoke curtly as she entered the living room where Lily and her mother were watching the news. Petunia was on the phone in the kitchen.

“Did you get him to eat?” Lily asked, sitting upright on the couch. 

“Only some nutrient potions. Perhaps something small. Soup, crackers. Nothing too sweet or sour and nothing spicy. Still seems to have some nausea.” 

Lily got to her feet as Healer Rouge started to leave. “What did they do to him?” Lily approached her and half glanced back at her mum and then to her sister. She lowered her voice.

“I know some things they did, but I don’t know all that happened.”

Rouge waved her off. “It’s not your concern. You are not his family.”

“I am his friend.” She spoke without thinking. “Please. He told me some things, but even he doesn’t know what spells he was hit with. What did they do to him?” 

Rouge lowered her head and narrowed her eyes on Lily. “Is there something you wish to tell me?”

“I can’t tell you more than he can. I know they used his own cure, the sectumsempra. I know a few others. I know he was bound by ropes. I know they burned him and put boils on him. He said they broke some bones. I just want to know what else. Did they use the infection curse?” Her eyes narrowed on Rouge. 

Rouge rubbed her narrow chin between her thumb and forefinger for a moment. “Did he mention this?”

“I told you he doesn’t know what all. He said it all happened so fast.”

“I cannot give you information. He is at risk currently.”

“I know. We all are.”

“Why would you be in danger? Professor Dumbledore has placed some charms on the house while he is here. The charms will be attenuated as his health improves. I imagine he will put some charms on his home once he’s well enough to return.”

Lily caught a gasp in her throat.

“Are you alright, child? You look pale.

Lily gulped. “So, the charms won’t stick for long?”

“Why would they? It’s only to keep him safe where he is. He is not in any position to take on any Death Eaters that might return for him. I imagine Professor Dumbledore will wish to gather more information about the reasons for this attack once he’s well enough.”

Her eyes appeared to pierce through Lily. She was unsure what she ought to say or not. “He’s in danger. We all are.”

“What do you mean we are in danger?”

She averted her eyes towards her mother. Her mother had her eyes on the television set, but Lily knew better than to think she was watching it. Lily took a step closer to Rouge and motioned her head to the foyer. Rouge nodded and stepped onto the tile as Lily closed the living room door. Lily took out her wand “Muffliato.” She pushed her wand away. “I was told that my life is at risk.” 

“Why so?” She asked tersely. 

“They know about me. They knew Severus is my friend. Severus, he, he’s in Slytherin. You see, his dormmates, they are mostly wannabe Death Eaters.” Lily paused as she tried to think. “They wanted him to join them. They are going to take the mark.” She stopped to take in Rouge’s curious expression. “You know how they feel about people of my birth. Severus and I, we’ve been friends for a long time, but they-when he wouldn’t stop being my friend, they didn’t take it well.” Lily took in a deep breath. “They-they threatened me. Severus, he wasn’t happy about that, so he-he refused to join. They’re mad at him. They’re mad at me for the loss of Severus. You can see how well they took his refusal.”  
Rouge’s expression hardly changed as Lily told her this. Her occlumency skills were a bit shoddy, though she tried as she spoke. She was unsure if Rouge could see through her lies or not. She hoped Rouge could not read her mind. It did not feel as though she had tried. 

“You think they will seek to harm you?” 

“It sounds so, yes.” Lily’s tone was brusque, though she had not intended it. 

Rouge’s wrinkles on her forehead squished together. “Did you tell this to Professor Dumbledore?”

“Not yet. I only found out last night. About my risk, that is. I haven’t had a chance to speak to him.

“I shall speak to him. I believe he was planning to return in a few days anyway to have a discussion with Mr. Snape.”

Lily nodded. 

“I will return in an hour or two. You know how to reach me if anything happens in the meantime. Have a good evening, Ms. Evans.”

“But did they?”

Rouge stopped with her hand on the living room door. “Did who what?”

“Did they use any infection potions on him? You told me I had to drink some potions too but wouldn’t tell me why. Did they make him sick? Please tell me!” Lily’s voice started to rise, and she stopped herself short of yelling.

“All you need to know is that he will just fine and so will you. Any infections or sicknesses they tried to give me won’t harm him or you or your family.” At that, she opened the door and entered the living room. Lily watched her nod to her mother as she whisked through the room, her robes billowing as if she was about to take off like a bird. Petunia scoffed at the lady, who did not even acknowledge Petunia’s presence as she glided through kitchen and out the backdoor to apparate.

**Later that evening**

"Come on, Sev, you have to eat.” Lily held the bowl of broth in one hand and the full spoon in the other

“I’m nauseated.” He mumbled.

“It’ll make it worse if you don’t eat though.” She sighed and set the spoon back into the bowl before putting the bowl on the nightstand.

“Hard to eat when you feel like you are about to vomit.”

“At least it doesn’t seem to hurt to talk anymore.” She sat on the foot of the bed.

“A little, but better than this morning. Still not hungry."

Lily’s mum knocked on the door and opened it. “How’s everything?”

“He’s doing much better. Just trying to convince him to eat his soup.”

Severus saw Lily’s mother give him a smile. He managed a little one back. He was not really sure what all her mother knew about what happened between them before. Surely she had noticed that he had not been around for the last year. “I am glad to see you appear to be feeling better. I hope you will stay safe once you are better.”

Severus moved his eyes to Lily. Had she told her mother that he was in danger? Anything about the prophecy he had relayed? 

“Dinner’s ready.”

Lily nodded and got up from the bed. “Keep eating what you can. The Healer will be back in a short while.”

He heard Petunia make a snotty comment towards Lily as she passed Lily’s door. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes as she left the bedroom.

**The Following Day**

“Can you tell her to leave?” Severus grumbled.

Lily grinned as she sat at her desk, “Who? The Healer? I don’t think I get a say.” 

“I don’t want any more potions or spells.” 

“It’s helping, isn’t it?” 

“Was. Now, I’m feeling fine. She only leaves for meals and to get more potions. Not excited for her return after lunch.” 

Lily put in her right earring, “Well, I can’t do much about it. She won’t even tell me much. She did tell me without telling me that they put an infection spell on your wounds. After  
they’d cut you up with that terrible curse you invented.” 

“Yeah, well, no idea it would be used really. I mean, I made it, but I hadn’t actually used it. Not on anyone.” Not yet, anyway, he thought. Severus gulped as he watched her press the lipstick against her lips and spread it around them. She smacked her lips together and his own went dry. He pulled his gaze away as she turned to him. 

“Well, seeing how bad it tore you up, I told you that’d be cruel spell.” 

“I think they used it more than once on me, honestly.” 

“Well, at least you also told me the counter. I was able to fix that one for you. A few other simple curses they did too. Others though, they must be really dark curses. Healer Rouge did say they put some sickness stuff on you, like a fever and apparently pink eye. Which, since I touched you, Rouge has me on some potions because pink eye and manticore influenzae are contagious. Joy, huh? She did say she stopped both in you though and that I should be fine.” 

He tried to not stare as her mouth gaped open while she applied mascara to her eyes. “Nice place I take it?” 

Lily sighed and set down the mascara wand. “Yep. The kind with reservations. No worries though because Mum and I didn’t have to pay for it. Her jerk fiancé did.” She turned to him. “Going over final wedding stuff. Tomorrow night is the rehearsal. There’s a party for Petunia afterwards but told her I’m not attending. As you can imagine, she’s heartbroken about it.” Lily put her hand to the top of her chest and jutted her lower lip slightly as if she was upset. 

Severus scoffed. “I’m sure of that.” 

“Haven’t seen you touch that soup.” 

“Not really hungry.”

Lily huffed, “Still have to eat. Healer Rouge said you ate some of the toast this morning. I’d like to see you eat more though. Have to keep your strength up. The charms on the house are temporary while you get better. Then, I’m not sure. He doesn’t know yet about the prophecy. I-I haven’t told anyone yet. I didn’t want to tell the Healer. She said Dumbledore will return soon to talk to you.” 

“Surely he will do something to protect you all. Once you go to school again, he can protect you there. With Petunia gone, am sure she’ll be okay. Maybe he’ll do something to protect your mum.” 

Lily closed the top drawer of her desk. “I-I haven’t decided yet.” 

Severus raised his forehead slightly. “Decided what?” 

“Going back. If I’ll go back.” 

“Back where? School?” 

She nodded. 

He blinked a couple times. “What? I mean, I’m not, but why wouldn’t you?” 

She sighed, “Because I can’t be protected. Not even there. What of Mulciber and Avery and Rosier? What of the sixth year Slytherins who support his cause? If they know about this prophecy and that You-Know-Who thinks it’s me and wants me dead,” She gulped, “I just-I’m not sure I can be safe enough.” 

“You should be.” 

She shook her head. “I honestly keep thinking about and I just-I don’t think it’s a good idea. There, if something happened, I’d be cornered-trapped. At least away from school I can find a way to put charms wherever I am. Perhaps something strong to keep my family safe.” 

“You don’t think the school would do their best to protect you?” 

She sighed. “Honestly? Not really. I mean, they could try, but I know it’s not enough. It’s far too easy there to get by with a lot of really heinous and sometimes raunchy stuff. It’s not exactly a supervised environment. It would be rather easy for one of the worst of the wannabe Death Eaters to sneak around and harm me if they really wanted to do so. I’m not going back.” She shook her head. “Wow, um, I guess I made up my mind. I wasn’t sure, but I guess I already did.” 

“You should do whatever feels safest. I just want you to be protected.” 

Lily tried to not blush. “Protected?” 

“You know-from-from You-Know-Who and his people. I mean they do want to hurt you. I just don’t want them to hurt you or worse.” He could not say it. 

“Same to you. We both have to stay safe right now. They may not intend to harm my mum, but she’s just a muggle and they would torture her, even kill her,” Lily cringed. “To get to me.” 

“I know what they are capable of, Lily.” He let out a breath to stop a scoff. 

“I know you do. I’ve seen what they did, and I can imagine they’d be willing to go further next time. I don’t want anyone in my family caught in the crossfire of them trying to get to me.” 

“Lily!” Someone yelled from the stairs. “Let’s go, Freak!” 

Lily grumbled something he did not hear. He did hear Lily’s mother snap at Petunia for calling her sister that again. Though he was unsure the exact words, he could hear raised voices. 

“It’s so great to be home. I truly missed my sister.” 

Severus simpered. 

“Well, I better go. Just play nice for the Healer. You are doing better so she will be leaving soon enough. Both good and bad news with that.” Lily let out a small sigh. “Be back in an hour or so.” After everyone had left the house, it became eerily quiet minus some chirping birds outside and what sounded like children laughing in the distance. He imbibed the silence for a moment before he heard some faint meowing. 

“I’m not feeding you, cat. Get lost.” Boris jumped onto the bed, stretched and laid down next to Severus’s feet. He sighed and tried to sip on more of the soup.

**The Next Day**

Severus watched Lily put on the shoes she bought the other day. In her dress and makeup, she looked more radiant than he ever remembered. He did his best to not stare as she bent down and revealed the top of her breasts. Petunia burst into the door and moved his attention her direction. "Hurry up!"

Lily glared at Petunia. "I'm ready. Where's mum?" 

"In her room. Let's go already. I want to be there early. I'll be in the car." 

Lily let out a huff. "We'll be back in a few hours at the most. Tonight, will be the last night I have to live with Petunia. She'll be gone early in the morning and will be married in the evening and off with her new husband. He lives in Surrey, so she won't even be in the same town." 

Severus grinned for a second. "Bet you'll like that." 

Lily turned to him as she headed out the door. "The only person who doesn't is Mum. You should eat that food." She pointed to the plate of crackers and cheese on the nightstand. 

"I'll eat when I'm hungry. You don’t have to pester me every meal to eat more.” He sighed. “I think I'll take a hot shower while you're gone. I haven't had a bath since the day I went to that manor." 

The car horn honked. "Well, it'll be nice and quiet here. Good time to take a hot shower." She sighed as the car horn honked again "Mum and I will be back in a couple hours as I said. You can keep Boris company." 

Severus looked over at the fluffy grey and white cat sunbathing on the floor of Lily's room where the sun was coming in through the window. "Yeah, right." 

Lily smiled and let out a huff as the car horn honked for a third time. "I better go." She hurried down the stairs and out to the car. 

"Severus seems to be doing better. At least a little." Her mother said as they stood at the open doors of the chapel waiting to enter. 

"Yeah. Still not eating much though. The infections he had seems to be gone." 

"You don't seem as bitter about him as you did when he first got here." 

Lily shrugged. "We've talked. I don't feel as bitter anymore, no." 

"I'm glad to hear that you aren't angry with him. Are you two friends again?" 

Lily shrugged again. "I suppose so. We seem to be on better terms at least. I would say we are friends again. Why?" 

"No reason. I was a surprised your friendship lasted as long as it did." 

Lily was taken aback hearing that statement. "Why?" 

Her mother shrugged. "You just seemed so different." 

"We're not the same, but we still enjoyed each other's company and got along until he changed." 

"That James guy seems like a nice fellow. Have you told him I agreed to let you date him?" 

"Not yet." Lily raised an eyebrow suspiciously toward her mother. 

Lily's mother looked at her in surprise. "Why not?" 

"I forgot actually. I’ve been so busy.” 

Her mother pursed her lips. "Hmm."

Lily huffed. "What?"

"You keep putting that off. I thought you wanted to date him."

"I do, but we won't even see each other until September so we won't be dating until then. He'll be out of town the next three weeks as he said he was going on holiday. I could send  
him a letter, but figure I'll do it when he gets back."

"Okay. I just want to make sure you aren't having second thoughts."

"No. With the wedding and Severus showing up and all, I've just had my mind in a million places. I feel like I haven't stopped, that's all. No second thoughts."

**The Next Morning**

Lily put on her dress with a huff.

"Come on, Lily! You are going to make me late!" 

"I know, I know." She came out of the bathroom. "I can do my own makeup and hair, you know that? I don't need a hair salon, nor do I need a makeup person. My wand works just fine." 

"This is not a wedding involving freaks and their freaky ways. No freaks or freaky magic is allowed! I will not have you doing your hair or makeup and looking like a clown at _my_ wedding!” She curled her lip up at Lily with an almost snarl. 

"Too bad Mum is making me be your bridesmaid, right? Would be perfect otherwise?” 

"Don't ruin this for me! This is my day, not yours! Mine! Understand? Make yourself unseen and unheard. It's my turn. Got it?" Petunia’s nostrils flared, her eyes becoming slits. 

Lily refrained from rolling her eyes. "Fine." She left the bathroom and looked in at Severus. 

"We're leaving for a while. I'll be back around lunch and then the wedding is tonight. Hope it's better than the rehearsal." 

Severus grinned. "I'll be fine. You've already given me something to eat. I'll be here in this bed most likely when you get back. I won't touch your things." 

"Nothing really in here that’s too personal."

The car horn beeped loudly. She rolled her eyes. "I need to go. You'll be okay alone?"

"You know it. Charms still on the place anyway."

"You know how to get a hold of me or the healer if you need anything, so just relax and enjoy the quiet." She gave him a smile before she left the room. 

Lily was already annoyed by the time she arrived at the church for the wedding.

"Just ignore her. She's just over excited. Desperate to make her wedding day perfect." Her mother stated as she turned off the vehicle in the parking lot of the chapel. 

Lily said nothing as she got out of the car. "And it's not going to be. I'm in it." 

"Don't get upset now. Let's just go enjoy the day. Petunia needs to let this go and she will have a great day." 

She huffed heavily. "I hate all her friends." 

"I don't know what they said, but don't let it bother you." 

She did not want it to bother her, but it did. It was just awkward being in a place where she was not wanted and not liked. 

Lily waited with the other girls in one of the classrooms. There were Bible verses tacked on the walls, a cross with a purple linen draped over it and a picture of Jesus praying on a rock at the Garden of Gethsemane in the room. 

"Look, Petunia's tag-along is back." 

She rolled her eyes at their giggles and read over a Romans verse on the wall. 

"Hey, uh, Lily?" 

Lily turned to glare at the tall, thin young woman with dark oak coloured hair. "What?" She put her hands on her hips and scowled. 

"Nothing, you just have something on your back." 

Before Lily could stop her, the girl had a hold of her dress strap. "What're you doing?" 

There was a rip. "Oops. Sorry. I just wanted to get the thing off your back." 

Lily turned, looking daggers at the girl. "You ripped my dress on purpose!" 

"No, I didn't." She spoke in a tone that was unconvincing to Lily. 

"You know I can fix it, right?" Lily pulled out her wand as Petunia entered the room. 

"Lily, what're you doing? You're trying to ruin this day for me!" 

She rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to fix my dress." 

"Using a stick?" The other woman asked. 

"She's one of those crazies who thinks she'd practicing witchcraft." Petunia said. "She's a freak. I already told you that.” 

"I'm not a freak. I'm going to go fix my dress." Lily started to leave the room. 

"No, you won't!" 

Petunia grabbed Lily's arm and tried to pry the wand from her. Lily tried to remove Petunia's bony hand from her wrist and the wand backfired. Petunia was thrown across the room, landing on the floor near a light oak wooden podium. The other girls looked frightened now and were gasping.

"What did you do?" The tall girl asked.

"Nothing. She did-I didn't-I-" 

Petunia got to her feet, sliding a little in her heels on the beige tiled floor, her face blood red, eyes bulging, and fists clenched. "GET OUT! I don't want you in this wedding! I never wanted you in this wedding! I never want to see you or talk to you ever again! You can't even allow me one day! It's my day! Mine! You've ruined it! I hate you! I'll always hate you! You're nothing but a stupid little freak! You ruin everything! Just get out of my sight!" 

A lump caught in her throat and tears pierced her eyes, blurring her vision. 

"Aww, she's gonna cry now." Someone with a burly voice spoke behind Lily. 

"You don't want me here." Lily said, her voice trembling. She cleared her throat and set her jaw firm. "Fine. I don't want to be here either. Don't want to see me or talk to me again? That's just fine by me!" She burst out of the room and hurried out of the church. She apparated to her backyard, yanked the back door open and nearly slammed it back, but caught it before it hit the hinge and shut it gently. 

She walked through the kitchen and living room and hurried up the stairs. She saw her bedroom door open and that her bed was empty as she neared the top of the steps. Lily turned her head to the bathroom and could see the light was on and heard water running. 

Lily took off her dress and sat on the bed in her slip, looking at the huge rip on the sleeve of the dress. It was tempted to shred the dress to pieces. If her mother hadn't been the one to pay for the dress, she probably would have torn it up. She pulled off the hosiery, letting out a sob. Yanking the clips out of her hair, she got one stuck. Pulling it seemed made it tangle even more.

Severus entered the bedroom to see Lily sitting on the bed in a slip. He edged toward the bed slowly as she yanked hard at her hair, trying to get a small pin out and sobbing. He took a deep breath and sat on the bed, startling her. 

"Everything okay?” 

"Fine." Lily yanked harder at the stuck clip, letting out a grumble of frustration. 

Severus gathered up his courage, took his shaky hand and touched her hair. Her eyes met his hand and made him want to pull away, but he didn't. He moved the hair around the pin, untangling it and removed it from her hair. He cleared his throat, holding the clip up. 

"Here." He handed her the clip. "It was stuck. You, um, you seemed to be having trouble. Getting it out, that is."

Lily looked at him and shook her head, realizing she was staring in shock. He was not usually so gentle. She guessed it was because she was upset and making things worse. "Thanks." She took the clip and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. 

"The wedding can't be over. It wasn't even supposed to start yet." 

She shrugged. "It's over for me." 

"Guess it didn't go well." He sat down next to her on the bed. 

She let out a sob and shook her head. "I never wanted to be a part of it in the first place." 

"Why didn't you just say no?" 

"I told you. Mum made me-made Petunia make me a part. She doesn't like me-doesn't want me there. Not her, not Vernon, not any of their friends. I just decided to leave." 

Severus sighed and saw the dress on the floor. One of the straps was ripped. He doubted Lily just decided to come home. Something had happened. "Forget her. She's just a-” 

"Don't you dare say muggle.” 

"Actually I was going to say jealous bitch, but muggle sounds better." 

Lily figured she ought to be mad that Severus called her sister a jealous bitch, but she wasn't. She could not snap at him for the comment when she had the very same words come to her own mind. "Not all muggles are bad, you know.” 

"Some of them are." 

Lily scoffed. "You still haven't changed. Still believe that stuff about blood." 

Severus shrugged and winced as he laid down on the bed. "No. It’s just that my dad's a muggle. So is your sister. They aren't nice people." 

"My parents are muggles and they are plenty nice. My father was a good man." 

Severus sighed. "I didn't mean it like that."

Lily huffed and laid down on the bed. Severus laid on his side, his weight growing heavy on his hurt arm. Lily heard him let out a light groan.

"I'm sorry, Lily.”

"What?" She turned slightly to look at him slightly puzzled.

"I said I'm sorry." He grumbled.

"For what?”

"Saying that. I didn't mean it like that. Really."

Lily sighed heavily. "I know. I shouldn’t have said you haven’t changed. I know you have.” She paused. “I miss my dad. I-I wish he was still here-still alive."

Severus slowly touched her arm. He did not say anything. He didn't have to. She did not pull away either,

"My mum seems lonely without him. Petunia's now married and gone. It’s hard to leave her. If I did go back to school, she’d be all alone. Of course, that’s a huge if and probably not.”

Severus put his head on the edge of the pillow. "I'm sure she'll be fine either way.”

Lily sighed and looked at her cat, who was asleep, curled up in his bed. She shut her eyes, imagining her sister's wedding being ruined with the flower girl vomiting in the aisle or the ring bearer dropping and losing the rings or a rain shower popping up as they left the church, damaging her sister's wedding gown.


	6. Upswing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus's health slowly starts to improve.

**Chapter Six: Upswing**

"Lily!" Someone called, startling her awake. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What?" Lily rubbed her eyes and turned onto her back.

Severus was jarred awake; his vision blurred a little.

"What are you doing?" Her mother's eyes were wide with shock.

"What? What's wrong?"

Lily looked over at Severus, who was still groggy, and it hit her why her mother was so angry. "It's not what it looks like, honest!"

Her mother folded her arms with a heavy frown. "Oh?"

"I can explain."

"I'm waiting."

"I came home to an empty room and took off the dress and stuff and sat on the bed. Severus came in. I-I was upset so he wanted to know why. I fell asleep. He did too apparently. Nothing happened. I promise."

"Get out of the bed and come downstairs." She spoke coolly.

Lily nodded and swerved around to plant her feet on the floor. She followed her mother out of the bedroom.

Severus watched her with unease. _"This is my fault. She's going to get in trouble and it's my fault for falling asleep beside her while she was lying down. Stupid. What were you thinking?"_

Lily looked her mother once they were downstairs. "We didn't do anything. It's not like that at all."

"He's barely been here a week and you sleep in the same bed with him?"

"We fell asleep. That's all. Nothing happened. I don't like him like that. We don't-we don't have that connection-nothing romantic-no love anything. I swear."

Her mother glared at her. "You were supposed to write James back? Did you do that yet?"

Lily let out a huff "No, but-"

"Why didn't you? I mentioned it yesterday. You said he's going away so why wait? Are you starting to like Severus?"

Lily blinked a couple times in shock at her mother's question. "No-no. Of course not. Not at all. I don't like him." She scoffed. "That's ridiculous to even think about. You've seen him. You know him. He's not my type."

"What's your type?" Her mother put her hand on her abdomen.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know-but he's not it."

Her mother let out a heavy breath. "I wouldn't write James until you know for sure what you want."

Lily huffed. "I know what I want. There's nothing between Severus and myself."

Her mother looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Help me put up the wedding favours. It's late and I'm not feeling well."

"Your stomach again?"

She looked at Lily, her lips pursed as if she was on the verge of saying something. Her shoulders dropped slightly. "I just ate something off at the reception, that's all."

"Is the reception over? I didn't think I was asleep that long?”

“No, I left early. Watched them cut the cake, had a few bites, and left.” She turned to Lily. "She wasn't happy I left, but I'm also not she made you leave. When she's back from her honeymoon, I plan to have a long chat with her about it." 

Lily rolled her eyes. “I'm over it and her." She sighed. "I'll put up the stuff. You can go lay down."

"After you put them up, put on some clothes. Don't go to bed wearing just that and don't you get back in that bed with Severus. If you want a bed, you can sleep in Petunia's or-"

"Mum?" 

She looked at Lily with her eyebrows raised. 

"I promise you-on my life that we did not anything at all. Not even a kiss. I promise we'll never do anything like that."

Her mother looked at her for a moment with an expression Lily couldn't read.

"What?" Lily gestured her hands palm side up in confusion and shook her head slightly.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep. You know better."

Lily was gobsmacked. "What?"

"Don't make promises you can't keep. You know better."

"What does that mean?"

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Don't make such a promise if you aren't sure you'll be able to keep it."

"Of course I'll keep it. I like James. He asked me out. I want to go out with him-I do. I don't like him. I like James. "

"You're getting a little defensive."

Lily huffed, "I'm not getting defensive. I’m not making a promise I can't keep."

"Then don't promise such nonsense. You don't know what the future holds for you. Don't make a promise to never be with someone. Now, I'm going to lay down. Stay off the bed with Severus."

Lily watched her mother go up the stairs and refrained from rolling her eyes. "Severus and I doing anything like that would be ridiculous. We'd never work. We're way too different. Friends is one thing, but more than that. No, not possible. Mum's being absurd."

She put away the food from the reception and made started to fix some dinner for Severus and herself.

_Same Evening_

Lily went into her bedroom and saw Severus sitting up in her bed, reading through a book. She went over to her dresser and got out her night clothes.

"Lily?"

She turned as she shut a drawer.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Lily turned to him with a brief grin. "Don't worry about it. It's my fault. I let you use my bed. I shouldn't have been it."

"I can sleep on the floor if you want your bed back."

Lily shook her head. "Nonsense. You need the bed." She sighed. "Mum just panicked, that's all. I mean, she saw us lying in bed together. Her mind just went there, and she panicked. I explained it. She understands."

"I still didn't mean to get you in any trouble."

"I'm fine." She laughed. "Mum told me to be careful. Thinks I like you like that. Isn't that crazy?"

Severus hesitated to answer her, a bit shocked. "Uh, yeah. Crazy." He turned on his side, not wanting to face her.

Lily glanced over at him. He was not looking at her, lying on his side, facing the window. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, like something was nagging at her. She shut down the thought quickly.

She cleared her throat. "I'm going to go-I'm going to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed." She walked past her bed, glimpsing back at him. He had turned onto his back. His eyes were shut, but she doubted he was sleeping.

When she went back to her room, she looked at him again. "If you want, I can sleep in Petunia's room. I mean, if you aren't comfortable with me in here."

Severus opened his eyes. He was not sure what to say to that. He wanted her in here, but yet, he didn't want her to be uncomfortable with him. 

"It's whatever you want. I'm not uncomfortable, but if you are, you can sleep in another room. Or I will. This is your room after all. I'll go to your sister's room."

Lily gazed at him in surprise. "You would sleep in my sister's bed?"

"As long as the sheets are clean and she's not in it."

Lily looked at him a moment. Severus watched her and tried to hide a grin. "I'm not uncomfortable."

"I'm not either, but if your mum is, I'll switch rooms."

"It's fine. I'm going to sleep in my sleeping bag on the floor as usual. I don't mind. She just doesn't want me to sleep in the same bed with you." She laughed. 

Severus watched her crawl into the bag on the floor and sighed to himself. _"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."_ He thought. 

Lily looked over at the window. The pale moon light shone in through the thin curtains that blew in the gentle breeze coming through the crack. A weird sensation churned in the pit of her stomach. Lily turned onto her back and looked at Severus. His back was turned to her but she could see his back moving up and down slightly, but awkwardly as if he was not breathing as well as he should. She hoped his broken ribs would heal soon. 

She rolled back over onto her right side with a huff. Closing her eyes, she heard him moan once and glanced up at him. He turned onto his back with his eyes closed and eased his muscles. Lily sighed and turned onto her back. She summoned her ink, quill and journal over. Opening the book, she looked at the last entry she wrote.

_James asked me out the day we came home. I've been feeling more and more attracted to him lately. He's grown up quite a bit this past year and has deflated his ego a lot. I think his father's death made him grow up. He's not as bad as I thought he was. I asked mum if it'd be okay to start dating James and she said that would be nice. I am happy to say that I now have my first boyfriend-once I tell him yes that is._

Lily sighed again to herself and began to write in the book on the next blank page.

_Since I last wrote in here so much as happened. Severus showed up at my door quite injured. I wasn't sure what to think, but he appeared to be trying to warn me of danger so I felt I needed to help him. I couldn't let him just die. Now I don't know what to think anymore. Mum’s sickness seems to have returned. She is nauseous and seems to be having frequent attacks of diarrhoea and sometimes vomiting and having stomach pains constantly. Her flare-ups seem bad these days._

_Anyway, back to Severus. I don't know what to think now that he told me what all happened to him. It shocks me still and I don't know why. I guess I just expected him to not care anymore and to be one of them, a Death Eater and join You-Know-Who and his anti-people like me and my family who are muggleborn and muggles. But apparently there's a prophecy stating someone with flaming hair born to muggles at the end of January in 1960 will bear a child who'll defeat him. I do have red hair, was born at the end of January in 1960 to muggle parents so I guess it could be me, but I don't want to believe it. I can't believe it. It just seems crazy to think I would have a child able to defeat someone so powerful. For some reason You Know Who believes it is me and as a result they want me to die. I can't believe that Severus of all people was willing to die before allowing me to be harmed by the very people he wanted to fit in with and all over a silly prophecy. How can I not forgive him? What happened before happened. It's over and done with. It's time to move forward and forgive. Now, we just need to stay alive._

Lily shut the journal and put her ink and quill away. She curled up in her sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

Lily woke up the next morning to Severus lying on his back, one hand leisurely on his stomach over her quilt and the other under her pillow. She sighed to herself with a little smile as she rolled up the sleeping bag. She went to her closet and got out a shirt and some jeans, leaving Severus to continue resting.

She combed her wet hair as she entered her bedroom again. Severus was still asleep. Lily thought he looked content and peaceful for once and hoped to herself that if he was dreaming about anything, it would be something pleasant. As she sat down at her lily-white desk, she put up her journal and saw the letter she had started to James more than a week ago.

Lily glanced over the incomplete answer and sighed to herself. As she looked over at Severus and then back at the letter, her stomach twisted as if someone had tied a knot in it. The black ink of the letter seemed to run together and appeared smudged. She swallowed hard, folded the letter with a shaky hand and stuffed it back in the desk drawer with her journal. Her mother was not right. She was not.

Lily put on her makeup and fixed her hair half up before leaving the bedroom. She returned after having some breakfast to find Severus sitting up in bed. After she set the plate of food on the nightstand she sat down at the foot of the bed. She sighed as he rubbed his left shoulder with his right hand. “Shoulder hurt?”

“Just a little stiff. Guess cause I’ve been mostly in bed the last few days.” 

“Put the vibratio charm to it. Works great.” 

Severus smirked. 

“What?”

“Nothing. Used it before?” 

Lily scowled. “Not like that!” She could feel the heat rising in her neck and into her cheeks. “I only meant for muscle cramps.” 

He put his hands up and averted his gaze to the lavender duvet. “Only teasing. What you do in private is not my business.” 

Lily scoffed. “I do no such thing! That you would even suggest such! Honestly!” She pivoted her body away from him towards her closet and hoped he did not see her reddened cheeks. 

He stammered on his words. “I-I wasn’t accusing you. Just-I just heard that some girls like to use it, you know, _that_ way. Nothing more.” 

She scoffed again. “Just because all you boys do that!”

Severus paused a moment. It was his turn to blush. “I never said that.” 

The heat in her face began to decrease and she slowly turned her body back his direction. “Well, hiding The Witches House magazine and discussing the latest hot witch and how you’ll get off into the page in the shower. Talking of the size of your dicks and how you’d love to cum into what witch at school.”

“Woah, woah. I was just teasing. I really don’t need to know what your Gryffindor pals do in their spare time.” He cringed. 

“What? You and your pals don’t do all that too?” She was accusing. 

“What? No!” He shrugged. “Well, I mean. Maybe. Avery and Rosier might.” 

“Can’t tell me Mulciber wasn’t interested in fucking the women in The Witches House? Or spin tales of his dick size that is supremely tiny.” 

Severus grinned. “Now how would you know about his small dick?” 

Lily pushed her hair behind her right shoulder. “Well, an inferiority complex that big has to come from somewhere.” 

“Mocking men with little penises?” He smirked. 

“Just jerks with little penises.” She sneered. 

“Fair enough. Unless you consider me one.” 

She blushed a little. “Which one? A jerk or that have a little penis?” 

“Uhh.” His cheeks burned a little as he spoke in an almost whisper. “Well, the-uh, latter, you have seen.” 

The heat rose in her face, “Not-not really. Couldn’t tell your uh, shoe size, from your underwear. Didn’t get a good look.” She glanced at his knees. “but you can be a jerk sometimes.” She winked. 

Severus’s mouth went dry. “I’m not a jerk.” He half scoffed. 

“I said sometimes. Not all the time. Not currently. But like when you called me a mudblood-”

“I thought you said you forgave me for that?” His jaw almost dropped. 

“I did. I’m just saying that it was a jerk move.” 

He opened his mouth to say something and then stopped. He motioned his hands palms half up and tilted his head slightly. “Yeah, well, true. It was.” 

Her lips pursed. “Not saying you are now.” 

“And you’ve never been?” 

She chortled. “Of course I have. I don’t pretend I’m perfect.” She sighed. “Now that you’ve mocked me for the vibratio, you seem to be in good spirits. So will you try to eat the bacon sandwich now?” She pointed to the plate she had set on the nightstand. 

He grumbled to himself. “Fine. Only because you won’t stop pestering me about until I do.” 

Lily put her hand on his ankle, and he saw a tiny grin form on her lips as she patted his leg. He tried to not shiver at her touch. “That’s my job, didn’t you know?” She looked up at his face and glanced into his dark eyes. Severus’s breath constricted with her hand still on his lower shin. Why did she have to be so nice, so sarcastic, so smart, so stubborn, so opinionated, and just so beautiful too? Lily swallowed and bit her lip as her heart began to pound a little harder. She tore her gaze away and stood up. "I'm going to check on my mum. She's been in and out of the toilet since last night." 

"She's sick?" 

"Think her disease is flaring up again."

"That's right. She has, uh, that um, disease."

Lily nodded. "Crohn's. The Healer said she'll be here about 10, so I'd eat some of that sandwich and be ready." She winked at him before leaving the bedroom.

_Two Days Later_

"Here's some ginger tea, Mum." Lily handed her mother a cup of tea and sat down at the foot of the bed with her.

"Thanks, dear." She took a couple sips and put it down with a groan. "So, how's Severus been? I've seen him moving around much easier. Is he still asleep?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, he was still asleep last I checked.” She pulled her left leg up onto the bed and leaned against the bed frame. “He's still in some pain at times and it's hard for him to walk much, but he's getting better slowly. His broken ankle and injured legs do seem to be healing properly.” 

“Better to break something at your all’s age than mine if you must break a bone at all.” Lily's mother took another sip of the tea. "So, did you go ahead and write to James or are you going to forget about it?"

Lily let out a huff. "I said I'd do it when he got back."

"Three weeks? Seems a long time to have him wait."

Lily crossed her arms. "Why are you pushing this so hard? Why do you want me with James so much?"

Lily's mother raised an eyebrow. "I'm not pushing. You said you would write to him, didn't you? It only seems polite to give a response one way or the other."

"And I'll give him one...when he gets back."

"So, what all have you and Severus been talking about?"

Lily swallowed her sip of tea hard. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Her mother cleared her throat and set the cup down. "You just seem much more cordial and friendly with each other lately."

"Well, why shouldn't I be?"

"You seem to have forgiven him for whatever caused your friendship to end.” 

Lily nodded. "Of course. He nearly died trying to save my life. He was going to die rather than let them harm me. How can I not forgive him when he did that?"

Lily's mother coughed, choking a bit on her tea. She forced the cup back on its plate with a loud clink. "He was trying to save your life? You didn’t tell me this.” 

"Well, you know...he did." Lily stirred her tea with a spoon.

"Is that what he told you?"

"No, but it's what he did for me. He doesn't even see it as that. He just said that he couldn't let his best friend-well, former best friend be harmed like that. I mean he was hurt because they wanted to hurt me. They were mad at him for not joining them and blamed me. He said they threatened me and when he told them no, as such, well, you can see they didn’t take it well.” 

"Interesting,” She pressed her lips together with a curt nod. “Especially since you went your separate ways last year.” 

"No, but we were once friends, and he actually apologized and told me he was a lousy friend to me. I forgive him. How can I not?"

Lily's mother cleared her throat again and sighed. "So, he was trying to be a knight in shining armour or prince charming, huh?"

Lily shook her head and scoffed. "No, that's not him. He's not that type of person. I’ve told you what they think of people like me and some of his friends want to be Death Eaters. They didn’t take his rejection well." Lily laughed to herself at the mental image of Severus being a knight. "He just wanted to-he couldn't allow me to be harmed by them. But a knight? No. A friend? Absolutely. I would've done the same in a reverse." 

Her mother took another sip. “But you weren’t friends then. Yet he still seemed to care enough to risk his life for you?” 

Lily shrugged. “Well, I mean,” she paused. “Sometimes I wonder the same.” 

"You know, dear, if that's true then I understand your confusion."

Lily put her cup down and raised her eyebrows. "What confusion?"

"About what to do regarding James Potter."

"What do you mean? I'm not confused." Lily let out a huff at her mother's expression. "I'm not confused."

Lily's mother shook her head. "You aren't, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I wish you'd let this go. I'm going to send a letter to James in a couple weeks when he gets home."

"You like him."

"Yes, I do like James."

"No, dear. You like Severus."

Lily gave her mother a blank stare in shock. "What? Are you crazy? I-I don't. That's not-I don't-not like that."

"Yes, you do, but you don't want to admit it. You like what he did for you. You like him. It's okay."

Lily choked on her sip of tea. "No-as a friend I do, yes, but not like that. Mum, that's-that's crazy."

"Oh? You don't feel anything toward Severus? Not even a little when he risked his life because he cares about you?” Lily gave her mother a side-eye. “It's okay to feel attraction toward Severus, sweetie. It's not like I would say no to that relationship either. You just need to sort out your thoughts before you give James an answer."

She scowled and set her mug down against her bent leg. "But I'm not-I don't-I'm not-I'm not attracted to him. That's just silly."

"Why?"

Lily blew her hair from her face. "I don't know-it just is. Can we talk about something else?"

"No. I want to talk about this. It's important."

Lily let out a huff. "Why? What's important about it? Nothing. What's more important is why you won't see a doctor about your stomach?"

"My stomach is fine. It’s just my Crohns flaring up." Her mother cleared her throat, holding her cup. "So, Severus. He likes you."

"I guess so. As a friend."

"It seems quite bold of him to be willing to die for just an old friend, doesn't it?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't he? I'd try to help him too."

"Well, you told me you weren’t even talking last year. Though you said it was because you had different classes and just went your separate ways, I knew it was more than that.” 

Lily’s jaw dropped slightly. “What?” 

“Lily, darling, I’m not naïve. Something else happened between the two of you. I always figured that if you wanted to tell me you would.” Her mother grimaced slightly and shut her eyes and she pressed her free hand into her stomach. “It is possible, yes, that he did so just for an old friend, but is it also possible that he has a thing for you?"

"No." She answered quickly.

"James has had a thing for you for couple years, right? That's what you told me."

Lily shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"And Severus and James have had some run-ins and don't like each other. Do they fight with each other?"

Lily shrugged again. "They used to fight. They don't anymore that I know of."

"But you didn't really like James, but he liked you a lot. Severus was your best friend. I've always felt Severus had a thing for you too."

"Yeah, and? I don't understand what you're trying to say. Severus didn't have a thing for me."

Her mother shook her head. "Sweetie, I love you, but you are a bit naïve."

Lily was taken aback. "What?"

"I think Severus does have a bit of a, shall I say, crush on you. It's quite obvious to me."

"That's ridiculous."

"Really? Why?"

"Because-because we're just friends. That's all."

"And friends of the opposite gender can't like each other as more than friends ever?"

Lily frowned and let out a heavy huff. “They also don’t have to like each other that way either.” 

"Look, honey, all I'm saying is that if Severus and James both like you and knew the other liked you too, I could see some jealousy issues pop up and that could be a big reason why James and Severus don't like each other. Severus probably feels James has a better chance with you and James probably felt like you liked Severus more because you were friends before last year."

"James asked me out. He made his feelings obvious. Severus never told me he liked me or showed me he did so that's silly."

Her mother shook her head. "You've known Severus for several years, Lily. Even I know that he's not an emotional person at all. If he didn't know you liked him back, he wouldn't dare tell you he liked you and wanted to be more than friends. You know Severus. You know he's not the type to be so open about something so personal."

Lily sunk back slightly against the bed frame and stared at her mug for a moment before glancing her eyes back up are her mother. "You think he actually does like me? As more than a friend? You think that's why he did what he did? To try and help me?"

Her mother sighed. "You want me to make you feel better about your dilemma or do you want the truth?"

Her heart dropped into her stomach. "What am I going to do?"

"Regarding Severus or James or both?"

Lily looked at her mother. "I don't know." She sighed. 

"About dating James because you are starting to like Severus?"

Lily sat up straighter. "I didn't say that."

"Doesn't mean anything. I think it's what you mean."

Lily folded her arms under her breasts and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "You can't read my mind. I hate when you try."

"No, but I know a little about my own child. Just think about your own feelings and whether they are real or in the moment before you make any decisions."

Lily sighed to herself and got off the bed. "I'm going to go. I think I'll go start on some of my summer assignments."


	7. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's mother gets worse as Severus gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things may slowly be going back to normal after this week. We will see. It's been a crazy time. Both enjoyed the low traffic and low numbers while hating the reason for all this. The numbers have finally plateaued and seem to be decreasing so good news finally. I just hope there won't be an even deadlier round two come autumn as tends to happen with many new flu strains. I hope everyone is continuing to stay safe. Though I haven't gotten around to replying to many of my comments, do know that I appreciate each one and thank you for your continued support of my writings.

**Chapter Seven: Fight or Flight**

_Next Day-13 July 1976_

Severus woke up to something pressing on his leg. He looked down to see Lily's fluffy cat staring at him with his big, yellow eyes. He let out a huff.

"Get off, stupid cat." He tried to shake the cat off of his leg, but that only caused the cat's hair to stand up on end. The cat sunk its claws into Severus's leg in fear.

Severus made a grab for the cat as he hissed at the pain from the cat’s nails, picking him up from under the belly. Hee scooted to the edge of the bed. As he tried to get to his feet, his left foot got caught in the quilt and he lost his balance. The cat screeched in terror as Severus tried to catch himself from a fall. Boris jumped out of Severus arms and bolted out of Lily's bedroom.

"What-what happened?" Lily bolted into the room, her hair dripping from her shower with a brush in her hand. 

"Nothing. Just tripped.”

"What'd you do to Boris?"

"Nothing. I just wanted him off the bed. I fell. Cat didn’t like that too much.” 

"You scared the poor thing to death." She smiled.

Severus felt a tiny grin forming on his lips as he looked at her. "Not on purpose."

Lily looked at him and smiled even wider. "Glad to see you standing without much of a limp. Take it your leg is feeling better?” 

Severus nodded and glanced towards the window at a loud chirping noise. A grey squirrel was climbing up the tree in Lily’s front lawn causing the birds in the branches to quickly fly away. "It’s a nice day. I think I'll come down for breakfast. Perhaps get some fresh air?” 

Lily rose an eyebrow. "Don't push yourself."

"I'm not. It's silly to have you all bring stuff up when I am perfectly capable of coming down." He grabbed the crutches by the bed, placing them under his arms. "I'm not sure why wizards have plain ol' crutches. You'd think they'd have something else when you struggle to get around."

Lily shook her head as she got a large shirt out of her closet and handed it to him. "Because the point is to get you back on your feet. You need to walk. It's bad for your blood if you don't or something. Wizard crutches are better. They help you get back to normal faster than muggle ones. They're, how did the healers put it? Oh, that's right, therapeutic."

Severus let out a small huff. "I'll be in the bathroom." He limped out of the room.

Lily sighed to herself and a little smile crept onto her lips as she watched him leave her bedroom.

After he got dressed, Severus tottered down the stairs one step at a time and limped over to the dining area where Lily and her mum were sitting. He took a seat at the end of the table. Lily's mother turned to him.

"Decided to come down and eat today?"

"I'm doing better. Seemed silly to make Lily keep bringing me food."

Severus looked at Lily's mother as Lily placed some bacon on the table. He had not seen her much since he arrived. She would check on him a couple times a day, but Lily was the one who would give him food and spent time with him. He was a bit shocked at her pasty and sweaty appearance. She looked worse than he remembered.

Lily cleared her throat from across the table. "Aren't you going to eat, Mum?"

Lily's mother shook her head. "I'm not hungry, dear. You two eat."

"Is your stomach hurting again?"

"I'm fine."

"Mum-"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "What did the doctor say? Certainly, he doesn't think you are well."

"I just need to get some medicine. Doctor told me to get some electrolyte solution and some over the counter stomach stuff. To eat light.” 

Severus saw Lily huff to herself.

"Look, I don't want you to worry over me. I'll be just fine and so will you." Her mother put some toast and jam down on the table. "You know, when you were little you loved boysenberry jam."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Jam. You liked boysenberry jam."

Lily twisted her mouth slightly and scratched her hair above her forehead. "No, that's Petunia. I never liked it. Mum, are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine, Lily. I just forgot who liked it. Your father always liked it too.” Her mother grabbed at her stomach. 

Lily looked at Severus, whose eyebrows had raised her mother’s direction. 

"Mum, I think I should call the doctor again.” 

"Why would you do that?"

Lily raised an eyebrow, mentally scratching her mind in her confusion. "When do you need more medicine?”

Lily's mother brushed her blonde hair back and gaped at Lily as she stood up. “I’ll go into town later and get it. Don’t worry about me.”

“Well, maybe I should call the doctor anyway?” Lily started to stand up, but her mother waved her back down. 

“I'm just tired. I think I'll go lie down for a bit." 

Glancing over at her mother just made her unease worse. Her mother had her hand on her abdomen, cringing a little and breathing out like it was painful. Her mother got up from the table. “You’ll have to excuse me.” She hurried through the living room and up the stairs. 

Severus said nothing and ate a few bites of bacon. Lily stabbed her toast with her fork, causing it to tear slightly and crumble. She huffed lightly in frustration and mumbled to herself. "Stubborn, she is. Stubborn and ridiculous.” 

Severus smiled to himself but bit back a retort. 

After a moment of silence, Lily glanced at Severus. "How can she get to the pharmacy when she can’t seem to stay out of the bathroom?” 

Severus shrugged. "Maybe she can go later?” 

"I wish there was other things besides the steroids and over the counter stomach stuff to help."

"Muggle doctors can only do so much though. They aren't like healers." Severus set his toast down. "You need any help cleaning up when we finish?” 

Lily moved her eyes from her plate to meet his. "Don't worry about it. You can just relax.” 

“I’ve relaxed enough. My legs will become rubber if I don’t use them.” 

“Swelling better?” She simpered. 

“Swelling? What swelling-I” The heat rose up his neck and into his cheeks. “How did you-”

“When asked about the spells. She told me you had swelling.” 

“She didn’t say where, did she?” He swallowed hard. 

She shrugged. “Just in a list of things and illnesses. Took me forever to any of it out of her. I believe her terminology was swelling of the scrotal and penial areas.” 

He nearly choked on the juice as the heat reached his cheeks. “Nothing is swollen.” 

“Well I’m glad to hear that’s better.” She gave him a coy grin. 

He took another sip of his juice. “Not her place to discuss personal details.” He grumbled. 

“It was just in a list of things.” She took a sip of her juice and stared at the cup as she set it back down on the table. She chuckled. “Seems that they aren’t so great at the Dark Arts.”

“Good enough. I certainly felt it.” He cocked his head to the right and shrugged his left shoulder slightly with a light shiver. “Still feel it.” 

“I mean that they missed or their curses didn’t have the full effect. At least that’s what Healer Rouge said.” 

“Yeah, she told me that too. Apparently I am lucky.” He scoffed. “Some luck.”

“You are. At least you are not dead.”

“On that day, almost wished I was.” He saw her face fall. “I don’t mean I had a death wish. I just mean-”

She gulped and interjected. “I know.” She sighed. “But I’m glad you’re not dead.” 

“If they don’t return for the job.” He mumbled. 

Lily swallowed her bite of toast hard. She shook her head. This conversation was turning too dark. “Well it seems your, uh, swelling, did not do much damage.” 

He raised his forehead. “What?”

“Healer Rouge said your-you know." She glanced downwards. "That you can still, produce offspring if you desire.” 

He blinked and blushed again before clearing his throat. “Well, how nice of her to mention my reproductive capabilities.” 

Lily giggled. “Not good news?” 

He glared at her a moment, but his expression quickly softened. “Not really my priority. Only if there’s pain involved.” 

“I think that’s my job.” She paused and sunk back a little as she realized what she had said. “I mean-you know. When it comes to having children.” She blushed. “With however. I’m the one-women are-you know what I mean.” She spat out with a heavy huff. 

He grinned slyly and quipped. “Feeling the need to defend that statement?” Her blush did not disappear. “I understand what you meant.” 

After a silent moment, Lily got up from the table. He expected her to become frustrated with him, but instead he saw her smile as she cleared the dishes. A smile that was almost coquettish and he was unsure what to make of it.

_The Following Morning-14 July_

Lily knocked on the master bedroom door. “Mum? Are you awake?" She heard someone moan and slowly opened the door to the bedroom. Her mother was covered in a cold sweat, holding her stomach while lying on her queen-sized bed. "Mum? Are you okay?"

She looked up at her and grimaced in pain. "I need some medicine.” 

"You want a doctor?"

"No." She nodded and closed her eyes. Lily raised an eyebrow. "Just my stomach medicine. Stuff."

“But you can’t seem to stay out of the bathroom long. The bismuth solution is nearly gone.”

Her mother nodded, “I don’t want you to go out.” 

“But-” Lily gulped, “We’ll figure out something.” She pushed her mum’s bangs back and kissed her forehead. “Try and drink the fluids.” 

She rushed out of the bedroom and down the steps to the living room where Severus was sitting with his leg propped up on the couch. The sudden entrance and her sucked in lips made his face fall. 

“What? What’s wrong?” 

“It’s my mum. She’s not doing well.” 

"Still her stomach?” 

"She’s having a bad flare up.” Lily rushed to the kitchen and began to rummage through a cabinet. Severus got to his feet and limped into the kitchen. 

“What are you looking for?” He asked as he leaned against a crutch. 

“Something else that may help her stomach. The Pepto-Bismol is nearly empty.” 

“Right, that muggle stomach stuff. My dad chugs it like it’s alcohol.” 

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “He has stomach issues?”

He scoffed. “More like drinking issues.” 

“Lily! Lily!” Her mother yelled from upstairs. Her tone was quick and sharp with an edge of panic to it. 

Lily’s eyes grew wide and she bolted up the stairs leaving Severus in the kitchen. 

"Mum! Mum!" She ran into her mother's bedroom and saw her mum's head in a bucket. Lily cringed at the sound of her mother getting sick. "I'll get you something-something to calm your stomach,” Lily bit her lip, “Maybe something to drink. You want some ginger ale?" Lily ran back downstairs and to the kitchen without waiting for her mum to respond. 

"She's vomiting again.” Lily stated to Severus as she entered the kitchen where he was skimming through the medicine box, “I'm getting her some ginger ale to sooth her stomach."

Lily took the bottle that was nearly empty and poured some of the ginger ale into a small cup. 

“I don’t see anything in here to really help your mum,” Severus sighed. 

Lily nodded. “Only thing I have is some antacids, which won’t do much good.” 

She went back up to her mother to try and calm her down. Later that day, her mother was still struggling to stay out of the bathroom. 

“Lily? Can you call Petunia? Tell her to go get the medicine from my doctor.” 

“I’ll go get it, Mum.” 

Her mother shook her head, “No. No way are you leaving. Not with the risk of someone harming you.” 

“Dumbledore said he’d be here this weekend to place new charms on the house. We’ll be fine. They may be attenuated, but they are still in place.” 

Her mother shook her head again, fear plaguing her eyes. “I’m not worried about me. It’s if you leave. Call your sister. Please, Lily.” 

Lily gulped, but gave her mother a nod, “We’ll get your medicine, Mum. It’ll be okay. Tuney is too far away.” 

“I-I forgot she-she’s in Spain.” She gulped as she leaned against the wall on the bathroom floor. “You-you can’t go out.” 

“It’ll be fine. I’ll be safe. It won’t take that long. I promise.” 

Her mother dropped her shoulders, “Lily?” 

“Yeah?” Lily asked as she started to leave the bathroom. 

“I love you.” 

She smiled at her mother though it did not reach her eyes, “I love you too, Mum. I will be back, don’t worry.” 

Lily left the bathroom and found Severus sitting on her bed. “I’m going out.” 

“What?” He leapt to his feet quickly and stumbled as he tried to balance himself. “Are you crazy?” 

“I have to. Mum needs her medicine. She can’t get there. Petunia is still on her honeymoon so I’m the only one.” Lily clutched her wand tight in her hand. 

“Then I’m coming with you,” He puffed his chest up slightly and pulled out his wand. She turned and opened her mouth, but he put his hand up, “Don’t. Don’t argue about it. There’s no way you can go alone. It’s not safe and you know it. Neither of us should be going anywhere alone right now.” 

She wanted to protest, but just let her tensed shoulders drop a little. “I know, but you’re still not in a great position to be wandering around the town.”   
“I’ll be fine. Better than you going alone.” 

They left the house. Lily locked the front door and they headed up the road as swiftly as they could with him on crutches. The air was almost stifling as the sun beat down on them. “At least it’s a nice day, right?” Lily spoke. 

“It’s hot.” He groaned. 

She giggled, “Well, it’s summer.” They made their way towards the town and Lily and Severus heard a loud cracking sound in the distance. Then they heard another and another. She gasped and her eyes grew wide. Neither said anything as they glanced around with low, shallow breathing. At almost the same time they made a grab for their wands. The empty street around them did not ease their tension. After several minutes staying still and waiting for a sign of anyone, they only got chirping birds, a grey squirrel hanging on a nearby tree squeaking, and a barking dog in the distance back. 

Finally, not completely sure what they had heard, they moved faster into the town. People meandered about the street as they headed towards the pharmacy. After getting her mother’s prescription, she grabbed some crackers, ginger ale, and more Pepto-Bismol before they waited in a line at the checkout. Severus kept his body turned towards the door while they waited. Neither spoke, but Lily shifted her eyes from the line to him to outside and tapped her fingers against her folded arms. As they finally left the pharmacy, a police car came racing by with its lights flashing. 

Lily swallowed hard as it turned the direction towards her street. Her heart sunk into her stomach. “You know that feeling that something bad has happened?” 

“What?” 

Her breathing constricted. “Something’s wrong. I can feel it. We need to go home.” 

"Lily! Lily!" He hurried after her as quickly as he was able. 

As they reached her street, Lily let out a sigh of relief seeing her house and no one around. She glanced up at the tree between her house and her neighbours and saw a grey squirrel scurry across a branch and onto the neighbour’s roof. She shook her head and gulped before they entered the house. 

“Mum?”

“Still up here.” She weakly responded from the upstairs bathroom. 

Lily laughed though she was not sure why. “My instincts aren’t always great.” 

“They aren’t as bad you think. I’d still trust your gut.” 

Lily gulped as she clutched the bag of groceries. “Yeah. Right.” She sighed. “I’m going to go give my mum the medicines.” 

“Okay. I’ll be in the living room.” 

Lily faintly smiled at him. “I’ll start some dinner soon. Perhaps some soup so my mum can eat it.” 

“Fine with me. I’m not picky about food.” He sighed internally as he listened to her scuttle up the steps.

_Two Hours Later_

Lily’s mum strolled over to the couch and flopped into it. 

“Glad to see you are out of the bathroom.” Lily smiled at her from the kitchen. “I made some vegetable soup for dinner if you feel up to eating.” Lily wiped her hands on the hand towel and entered the living room. 

“I may try to eat some. Where’s Severus?”

“Upstairs resting. He’s still a bit sore.” She walked over to the couch. “You need anything?” 

“No, just need to get my strength back up.” 

The lights began to flicker. Lily half gasped. 

“It’s windy outside.” Her mother responded. “Getting dreary too. Wonder if it’s meant to rain?” 

Lily laughed anxiously and glanced towards the front window. “Yeah. That’s all. It probably is just the wind.” She gulped hard and tried to fight back the surge of panic that raced through her veins. “I better go tell Severus dinner is ready.” 

“Is he leaving tomorrow?” Her mother turned her head Lily’s direction as Lily reached the foyer. 

Lily shrugged. “Not sure. The healer is also going to come and assess Severus’s condition. If she thinks he’s well enough, then he will be able to leave. If so, I think Professor Dumbledore is going to put new stronger charms on our place and on his place. Wherever he goes.” 

“You don’t think he’ll go to his parents? Know his parents have their issues, but they might be concerned about him.” 

Lily shrugged again. “Maybe. But don’t think he wants to go home.” 

The lights flashed again as a heavy wind picked up outside. A loud pop made her jump and she bit back the desire to scream. 

“I think a transformer just blew.” Her mother said. “That’s great. I hope it doesn’t storm.” 

“I suppose we should have dinner before we have to do so by candlelight or wandlight.” She chuckled half-heartedly. 

Lily slowly made her way up the stairs, glancing back every other step. The creaking of the gate opening outside made her jump as she reached the top of the stairs. She grabbed for her wand and paused a moment, but nothing happened. With her wand still gripped in her left hand, she entered the bedroom. Severus was sitting at the edge of the bed with a closed textbook of hers, but she noticed he had his wand in his right hand pointed out. He nearly gasped as she entered and let out a sigh of relief. Severus rose to his feet quickly with a slight sway. He shifted slightly to move the pressure off his healing ankle.

“Dinner’s ready.” 

He raised his forehead. Before he could say or do anything else, a loud cracking sound vibrated through the house. They both gasped at the violent shaking. Boris bolted from his tower and dashed under the bed. The lights flickered again and burst. They started for the bedroom door when the front door burst open and shattered. Lily and Severus reached the top of the staircase when she heard her mother scream. 

“Avada Kedavra!” Someone yelled out. 

Before Lily could scream, Severus’s hand was over her mouth. “Shh!” He whispered and nearly yanked her back into the bedroom so fast she did not have time to process what happened. His hand was trembling as they returned to the room. He let go of her mouth. 

Her lips trembled and tears pooled her eyes. Before she could say anything, they heard a scuffle from the bottom of the stairs. Lily rushed under her bed and yanked her hissing cat out. She quietly accioed her purse. He took it and she clutched his hand tightly. He nodded and they apparated out of the house.

_0o0o0_

Lily fell to the ground with Severus. Boris squirmed and leapt from her arms before she could stop him. He glared at her and began to lick himself. She pointed her wand at him and conjured up a cage. He let out a low-pitched meow. 

"Are you okay?" He asked as he got to his feet. 

"I'm fine." A lump caught in her throat. Lily brushed off her jeans as she got to her feet. Lily looked down at her hand. "I got a splinter." She pulled it out with a cringe.

"Where are we?" Severus asked as he looked around the wooded pier.

"Somewhere I've been once before." Tears blurred her vision. “I used to-my parents-they took us here.” She looked over the empty pier for a moment as the greyish-blue sea thrashed against the poles. The realization of what had just happened hit her and she gripped the rail tightly. Before she could stop them, tears streamed down her face. 

A hand gripped her shoulder. He said nothing and just let her cry. Anger surged through his body at their close call. Or not so close call. It was not for Lily’s mother. They hadn’t even spoken to her before they struck the killing curse. It was nothing to them. Lily would not see it as that though. The idea that her mother was just collateral damage would not go over well. 

A drop of water hit his hand and he glanced up at the thick grey clouds. Another drop hit the edge of his nose. Lily sniffed as she tried to catch her breath after her sobs eased. 

“I think we should go.” 

“Where?” She sniffed again catching a sob in her throat. He handed her a handkerchief from her bag. She took it and wiped her runny nose. 

“Anywhere out of the rain.” Boris yowled from the carrier. 

Lily nodded and wiped her cheeks with her hands as small droplets of rain hit her bare arms. She shivered and turned from the rail. She took the cat carrier and they walked across the rain slick deck towards the shops ahead. They arrived at a small restaurant with outdoor seating under an overhang. Lily set Boris back against the wall so he wouldn’t risk getting wet and pulled some catnip from her bag to give him. 

After a few moments of silence as they watched the rain grow heavier, Lily folded her arms onto the table and rested her chin against the top of her wrist. “What are we going to do?” She choked. 

He sighed with a shrug. “I’m not sure. Right now, just avoid the Death Eaters.” 

“I don’t have much money. We can stay at a hostel or something tonight, but I’m not sure beyond that. We need the money for food.” 

He gave a short nod. “I don’t have any funds. Suppose I can look for a job or something temporary.” 

“Will we be able to stay anywhere for long?” She asked almost rhetorically. 

He shrugged. “So long as we are careful and perhaps use some assumed names.” He grinned. “We could easily fool the muggle establishments.” 

Lily huffed. “But how?” 

“How to fool them with fake identities? That’s easy.” 

“No, I mean how. How did they know where we were? How did they break through the charms, weakened or not? I don’t-”

He sighed through his nose. “I honestly don’t know. They must have known about the charms being attenuated. I just don’t know how they knew. No one knew but us, Dumbledore and the two healers. At least I thought. Maybe one of the healers betrayed us.” 

Lily shrugged and sniffed. “Doesn’t seem likely though. They seemed so strict about people knowing anything. The healers wouldn’t even trust me with any information about you at first. They told me they didn’t want any information leaking out. Seems weird they would then turn around and betray us.” 

“Well, someone had to have. Or they overheard something like with that stupid prophecy.” 

Lily leaned up. “Overheard?” 

“You know, when you hear something you shouldn’t.” He quipped with a smirk. 

Lily rolled her eyes. “Thanks for the clarification of a word I already knew.” She shook her head with a light huff. “You know what I mean.” 

“That’s how I understood it. That one of his spies heard a seer speak the prophecy to someone else. And they told the Dark Lord. Apparently You-Know-Who actually thinks prophecies mean something.” Severus half-scoffed. “Rather stupid. Not to mention how vague it is. Sometime in their 20s someone with red hair born in the early 1960s to muggle parents will have a baby, gender unknown, born sometime in the second half of a year. Very specific prophecy. Should be easy to pinpoint who, when and where.” 

Lily laughed. 

“Well, there’s a smile.” He grinned. 

“Hard to smile given the circumstances.” 

Severus nodded. “I know. Lily?” 

She glanced up at him. 

“I’m sorry about your mum.” 

She sighed. “It’s not your fault. I should have protected her better.” 

“No.” He spoke sharply. She blinked in surprise. “Don’t-don’t blame yourself. Please don’t.” He sighed. “This is not about you. The prophecy means nothing unless they make it so. They are responsible for this. You-Know-Who is responsible for this. Not you. Not me. Not anyone else. They are.” 

She took in what he said a moment before responding. “You’re right. I know you are. Doesn’t change feeling like I should have done something more.” 

He nodded once. “I understand, but please don’t shoulder the blame.” 

As the rain intensified, Lily glanced at her watch. “Guess we ought to try and get something to eat before we find a place to stay for the night.” 

“Staying at a hostel then?” 

“For tonight. After that, we’ll have to figure out something else.” She sighed and rose to her feet. “I’ll go in and get us some menus to see what that place offers.” 

He watched her enter the restaurant and glanced over at Boris who was curled up in the carrier for a nap. This was not how he imagined this situation turning out. What the hell were they going to do now?


End file.
